We Were Never Normal
by RaNdOmRuS17
Summary: I used to think I was normal, but as soon as I accidentally bumped into Seth at a random grocery store, my life is everything BUT normal. Homework's the least of my worries. Rated T for some language and to be safe! SethXOC BradyXOC CollinXOC
1. Prologue

**Hey reader's!**

**So my friend and I had talked about writing a story together, and we never really got around to it during the school year, but now that we're on summer break, we were both just sitting around, and were like "hey let's start writing a story!" **

**I'm sorry the Prologue is so short, and I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes we didn't catch. I'm also sorry for any spelling mistakes I didn't catch. **

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Twilight. Only our characters we've created, everything else belongs to SM**

**Enjoy!**

I used to be a normal girl—well as normal as I could get, I was never "normal", but I wasn't anything special either. I was just me, I have hair that doesn't do what I want it to do, I have to drag myself out of bed in the morning, I procrastinate on my homework, I eat tons of junk food. I like to go to the mall with my friends, I text all the time, and I spend hours on _Facebook_. I didn't expect one trip to a small, plain grocery store would change everything so much. I didn't expect anything to happen—other than maybe getting kicked out since my friends and I have a knack for getting kicked out of places. Honestly, we're not that bad, sure we knock over a few things, and we're a little loud, but seriously, that doesn't mean we should get kicked out…oh, I'm rambling, oops. Anyway, back to the point, we have a knack for getting kicked out of places—_Dillard's, Wal-Mart, Target_, you name it. Surprisingly, we didn't get kicked out; instead we ended up getting ourselves invited to a bonfire that changed our lives—even though we didn't know it at the time. I often find myself, asking me the same question over and over, "How did a trip to a grocery store, just to kill time, get us here? WTH?"

I wouldn't change a thing though.

**That was the Prologue, I hope you liked it. **

**Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**Reveiw!**


	2. Killing Time

**Hey!**

**Here's chapter one!**

**I hope you like it, and I'm sorry for any mistakes you find!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except our characters we made, everything else belongs to SM!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Seth's POV:

I didn't know why I was the one voted to go pick up the groceries, but I was. I guess it was because I'm one of the youngest in the group, and I couldn't say no to Emily, she does make all the food for us. I walked into the small, and usually quiet store in La Push, the elderly man at the cash register waved at me as I entered, I waved back, and walked to the aisle in the back that had all the meat products set out. Emily wanted to cook hamburgers tonight for the pack's bonfire, and of course, we had to have a lot.

Astoria's POV:

"Story! You're supposed to be a ninja! Ninja's do not knock over cans!" My best friend yelled at me in a hushed tone, I looked over at her; she was crouched down behind a shelf of Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup. I felt my face grow hot—I blush easily….it's a curse I tell you—especially when you have pale skin, like me. "Like you're doing much better!" I retorted to my brown haired friend, she rolled her bright emerald green eyes at me, "oh please, I'm doing way better than you! You know if we were actually ninja's, you're ass would be dead" Aislinn said standing from her hiding spot, and rushing over to where I was crouched down beside an aisle of various soups. "Let's go over to the next aisle, there are no cans you can knock over there, just a bunch of cracker boxes" she said.

I rolled my eyes, "that's not much better" I stated but I followed her, we were walking in a crouch, with our "weapons" in our hands. Aislinn had the idea that we use bananas as weapons, and if we get caught, we can throw them at the unfortunate employee, and run out of the store. See, this is what you get, on a Saturday, with two, bored out of their mind teenage girls. Aislinn came over, to get away from her annoying brother, and my parents—of course, weren't home, and we didn't feel like sitting around, and watching TV….again. Living in La Push, didn't give us a lot of options on stuff to do, and we couldn't drive yet, so we were stuck trying to find something to entertain ourselves with. My parents are always away on business trips, and they usually leave a large amount of "emergency money" for me, but most of the time, I use on useless things, like candy. Like today, we were loaded with cash, and bored out of our minds.

Aislinn muttered a swear word, and bent down to tie her bright, hot pink converse with bright, neon green laces. I stepped in front of her, and turned the corner onto the cracker box aisle. I was looking down mostly, and wasn't watching where I was going. Being the klutz I am, I didn't notice the person in front of me, and being me, I just so happened to run into them, and caused myself to fall backwards. I fell flat on my ass, and I looked up to see who I ran into, and who was about to face the wrath of Aislinn.

Seth's POV:

I barely felt a person bump into me, it barely felt like anything, but then I heard the sound of someone falling backwards. I felt bad, since I'm a werewolf, I wasn't affected, and I looked down to see if they were okay. At first, I just saw a person sprawled out on the floor; all I could see was black hair, and then the person looked up, and I met bright sapphire blue eyes. I felt my eyes widen, and like I was no longer standing in the store, I felt like I was floating or something. It was the strangest feeling I've ever felt, but I liked it; the feeling made me want to snatch the girl off the floor, hold her close, and never let go. I sadly, had to restrain myself from doing so because I'm sure it would freak her out. That's when I heard the sound of hysterical laughter, and our gaze broke.

I looked up to see a girl, about the same age as the girl on the floor, except, she had dark chocolate brown, long curly, hair, emerald green eyes, and she was tanner than her friend on the floor. She was laughing, and holding her stomach while hunched over, and using an aisle for support. "Way to go dumbass!" She yelled through her fits of laughter, "Shut up bitch! You could be useful, and help me up!" The girl on the floor yelled as she picked herself up off the floor, when she stood up, I noted that she came nowhere near to as tall as I was. My guess was she was about 5' 8" and even though that's taller than most girls, she was still short compared to my height—then again; most people aren't taller than me. The girl looked at me, and I noticed that her face was really red from embarrassment, "Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you" she said quietly, I shook my head, "It's fine, you're the one that was knocked to the floor" I said. We continued to just stare at each other.

"Well, are you going to just stand there, and stare at each other, or, what?" The brown haired girl said causing the black haired one to turn, and glare at her. She just laughed, and walked up to her, and threw on arm around her, "You know, glaring is bad for eye sight" she stated causing the black haired girl to flip her off, "I'm sorry, I'm straight" she said. I tried to not laugh, but it wasn't working out very well. "Aislinn, I swear, if Charlie doesn't kill you, it's going to be me" the black haired girl said to the girl, Aislinn. Aislinn just laughed, "Story, it's not like I haven't heard that threat a million times before. If it didn't bother me then, it's not going to bother me now" Aislinn said smirking at her. Story? Who names their kid Story? "Excuse me, but what kind of name is 'Story'?" I asked and the two turned their attention to me, Aislinn just laughed, and Story glared at me. "It's a nickname, my actual name is Astoria, not that that's any of your business" she said coldly—ouch. "Ohhhh! Burn!" Aislinn yelled.

I gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry, I was just asking" I said and Story shrugged, "It's fine, it's not a big deal" she said. I smiled; but then, my cell phone rang, I mentally cursed, and took my phone out, and answered. "Hello?" I asked and I sighed hearing Quil's voice on the other end telling me to hurry, and get the hamburger meat home. I sighed and shut the phone, and looked to the two girls in front of me, "Sorry about that, but I have to get home….hey, a bunch of friends, and I, are having a bonfire tonight. It's going to be a lot of fun, we're going to be on First Beach and grilling out, and you should come" I said hoping Story would say yes. Story didn't look too happy, and opened her mouth to say something, but Aislinn quickly covered her mouth "Sure, we'll be there" she said much to Story's muffled protests. I laughed at the two, "Alright, see you later" I said turning to go purchase the hamburger meat I had been holding.

Astoria's POV:

As soon as the guy left, Aislinn removed her hand from my mouth, and I turned glaring daggers at her. She laughed, "Why on Earth did you do that?" I asked a bit too loudly, Aislinn gave me an innocent look, "Do what?" She asked. I had to hold back the urge to strangle her. "You know exactly what you did, why'd you tell that guy we would come?" I asked her, she shrugged her shoulders, "It sounded like it would be fun, and he was cute" she answered. "For one thing, I'm a freaking vegetarian! They're going to be grilling out! I hate even smelling meat. Also we don't even know who he is, he could be a creeper or something" I said crossing my arms over my chest. Aislinn snorted and rolled her eyes, "Okay so we'll take Jasmine with us, and if they turn out to be creepers, we can use her for a shield" Aislinn said. "That doesn't solve the meat problem" I said "so we'll arrive late, after they should be done eating! We can always blame it on Jasmine" Aislinn said. I sighed, frustrated, I felt that urge to strangle her again, "Whatever! Call Jasmine and ask her if she wants to come" I said. "HA! I win! As always!" Aislinn cheered pulling out her phone, and calling Jasmine. What have I gotten myself into?

**So that was chapter one!**

**I'm sorry if it was too short, I didn't want to write much more because I figured if I wrote more I'd begin to ramble. **

**Review!**


	3. Bonifre Part 1: Enter Jasmine

**Hey!**

**So here's chapter 2! Sorry for the wait, but I was gone, and my friends phone charger died, and we had no way to talk to each other besides Facebook, but even that didn't go very well. **

**Anyway, I finally got it written, and she finally was able to read it so we're finally posting it!**

**In this chapter we're introducing another character. **

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own anything except our characters. SM owns everything else!**

Aislinn's POV:

"Story, do you really think it was necessary to wear that shirt, I mean, come on" I said looking at my best friend, "I just really like this shirt" she said defensively. I raised an eyebrow at her, she had on an olive green t-shirt, it had little cartoon pictures of a pig, chicken, and cow, and in big yellow bubble letters, it says "Friends Not Food". "Where's this bonfire again?" Ms. LaRue asked from the driver's seat, looking back at us in the back seats, "First Beach, you can just drop us off when we get there" Story said glancing up at Jasmine's mom. Jasmine's mom is a nurse, and has to go past First Beach to get to the hospital she works at, and offered to pick up Story, and I, and drop us off on her way to work. Of course, we being the lazy asses we are immediately took her up on her offer. Story doesn't exactly live close to First Beach, and I'd probably end up having to give her a piggy back ride or something if we walked all the way there. She's lazy.

"Why are we going to First Beach again?" Jasmine asked turning around in the passenger seat to look at us, I just rolled my eyes, Story sighed and shook her head, "For the last time, we were invited to a bonfire, how many more times do I have to tell you the same thing over, and over?" Story asked. "If they invited you, why are you bringing me?" Jasmine asked confusion clear in her voice, I had to resist the urge to do a face palm. I love Jasmine to death, but I swear, she is the biggest blonde I have ever met, and she's not even blonde! Jasmine has light curly brown hair, but I swear that girl's natural hair color is blonde. Jasmine constantly asks questions, over, and over again, and sometimes, they'll be the same questions. She didn't used to be like this, but somewhere over the summer after our eighth grade year, it was like all logic, and common sense was drained from her head. I noticed Ms. LaRue shake her head at Jasmine, rolling her eyes, and muttering something that we couldn't hear.

"We invited you to come so that if there are any creepers, when we're running away, we can trip you, and get away" I answered, "Wait, so we don't know these people?"She asked and this time, I face palmed. "Oh my God, Jasmine, no we don't know these people" Story said and Jasmine just sat there for a couple minutes, she didn't say anything, I recognized it as her "thinking face" and I swear, I saw steam coming out of her ears. "If we don't know these people then why are we going?" She finally asked after a moment or two of silence, "We're going because the guy Story ran into at that store invited us, and he was making serious goo-goo eyes at her" I said smirking, Story's face turned red, and she smacked me on the arm, I just laughed. "Shut up, bitch" Story said looking out a window; she was trying to hide the huge blush on her face. "I'm sorry that he basically had hearts in his eyes the minute he saw you, I was seriously expecting cartoon hearts to pop out of his eyes" I said laughing, Jasmine laughed too, but I'm not really sure if she understood. Probably not. Story faced me again, and glared at me, "I hate you" she said "aw, I love you too!" I cried pulling her into a big hug, "Don't kill her Story….just remain calm" Story muttered, but I heard her. "You could never kill me, you love me too much" I said and she snorted rolling her eyes.

"Alright, alright, we're here" Ms. LaRue said and all of us climbed out of her car, "Have fun, be safe, call Aislinn's parents if you need a ride" Ms. LaRue said "okay, bye Mom!" Jasmine said closing her door, "Bye Ms. LaRue, thanks for the ride" I said as I closed the door Story and I used. We waved to her as she left, we all turned and began heading for the beach, "We're so going to have to walk to your house tonight, my parents will just laugh at us, and tell us we need the exercise" I said as we walked down the beach. Story laughed, "I love your parents" she said as I rolled my eyes, "They're honestly not that great, you don't have to live with them" I said "at least your parents are home every weekend, my parents are always gone" Story said and I turned to look at her, "I thought you told your parents you were ok with them taking their new jobs, even though they'd be gone most of the time" I said looking at her. "Oh yeah, I am. I would go nuts if my parents were home all the time. The only thing they're good for is to buy food, and ask for money" Story said. "I wish I could just ask my parents for money, I ask my dad for money, and he gives me one of his 'back when I was a teenager' stories that I never pay attention to" I said.

"Guys, do you know that it's getting dark?" Jasmine asked randomly, Story and I turned to look at her, "Yeah, the sky kind of does that, weird huh?" I asked sarcastically, Jasmine nodded her head, "yeah it is weird! I mean where does the sun go when it gets dark?" She asked turning to look up at the sky, Story and I looked at each other, and started laughing, "Hey, what's so funny?" Jasmine asked "nothing, you wouldn't understand if we told you" Story said shaking her head, Jasmine shrugged and looked down at her feet, a look on concentration on her face. "I wonder how far down on the beach they're having this, I'd like to get there before it gets too dark" I said and story nodded her head in agreement, "We probably should have asked where exactly they were having it…" Story said. We both sighed, who knows how long we'd have to walk? "Hey guys, you know this is a beach?" Jasmine asked looking up from her feet. Simultaneously, Story and I face-palmed.

Seth's POV:

"I wonder if she's coming" I muttered to myself as I sat by the large fire, the whole pack is here, and their mates—besides Quil's. Story and Aislinn had yet to show up, and I was getting worried, what if they were in trouble? That couldn't be it; I would sense if Astoria was in trouble, she is my mate now, after all. We had all eaten, Paul, Embry, and Quil were too impatient to wait for them, and demanded that we eat. Just to keep the peace, Emily went ahead and let us eat, and now we were all just gathered around the fire. I kept glancing around, trying to see if I could see them making their way here, but all I saw was miles of beach, trees, and water. "Relax Seth, you don't even know her yet, and already, you're whipped" Quil said teasingly, I sent him a glare, "Back off Quil, she's his newly found mate" Jacob said. I sent him a thankful look, and continued to look around the beach, trying to see if I could spot two figures making their way down the beach. Even though I don't really know Aislinn well, I'm sure if she's with Story and they're on the their way here, I'll be able to hear her halfway down the beach.

Aislinn's POV:

"Jasmine, if you don't stop asking questions, I'm going to push you in the water" I said annoyed, and rubbing my temples. Jasmine had been asking us questions nonstop, they were either about what the guy looked like, or just completely random, and had no relevance to the conversation. Story looked equally annoyed, she glanced over, and gave me a look that said "she's Jasmine, you have to love her, what are you gonna do?" I sighed. It was officially dark, and we had been walking for awhile now, not that First Beach is that big, but it was big enough to get lost in, especially in the dark. We were using our cell phones for lights so we didn't trip on any driftwood. We're all three klutz's, and would easily fall prey to a piece of driftwood laying on the sand, and trip, falling flat on our faces. It would be hilarious to see, as long as it wasn't me, but with my luck, I'd be the first one to trip.

We walked a bit further, using the little light we could get from our cell phones to guide us. "Hey, look! I see light!" Story said excitedly pointing up ahead, and sure enough, there was light up ahead, and dark figures all gathered around it. Story and Jasmine took off in a small jog, "Story, Jasmine, don't go towards the light!" I yelled. I couldn't resist. I heard Story laugh, and I took off behind them, I easily caught up to them. As we got closer, we slowed to a walk, and stopped in front of the large group. I looked at all of them, some of them weren't really paying attention to us, and others were staring at us. It was really awkward. Story was bushing, and I had the urge to scream or something…just to break the awkward silence. "Hey guys, I think we're here!" Jasmine said smiling and looking at Story and I. Story face-palmed, I sighed, and patted Jasmine on the head, "Yes Jasmine, you're such a genius" I said sarcastically, but she didn't look like she got it. I heard a few snickers, and chuckles from the group.

I noticed the guy who invited us, he was giving Story a big smile, I smirked, and nudged Story and nodded my head in his direction, she looked, and blushed bright red, and look away. Hm...I just realized….we don't even know his name…huh…should probably work on that. "So….are we just gonna sit here, and stare at each other, or what?" I asked breaking the awkward silence that had fallen again. "Sorry, I didn't get to introduce myself earlier, I'm Seth" Seth said getting up, and walking over to us, but he was mainly looking at Story. Boy's got it bad, and he doesn't even really know her yet….poor sucker, doesn't know what he's getting himself into. "I'm Aislinn, but you already knew that, Story's not much of a talker, and that's Jasmine, she's often….confused" I said gesturing to Jasmine, and smiling. Seth glanced over at me, and laughed a bit, he seems nice.

Story fidgeted beside me, I glanced at her, and saw where she was looking, and noticed a girl staring, no, more like glaring at her. I raised an eyebrow, who does she think she is? No one gets to glare at Story, but me! "Hey, you" I said jutting out my chin at her, she turned her gaze to me; "Do you have a staring problem or something?" I asked and she glared harder at me, if looks could kill, I'd be dead a thousand times over. I glared right back, "I can play that game too, since all you seem to want to do is stare at us" I said smirking. She huffed, and turned her head, I smiled victoriously, the group laughed, and Story sent me a thankful look. I smiled at her, "I know, you don't have to thank me, I know I'm awesome, and you'd be lost without me" I said and she snorted, "whatever let's you sleep at night" she said. I chuckled, "You know it's the truth, don't lie" I said as she just rolled her eyes at me. "Who're these people?" Jasmine asked randomly, looking to the large group gathered around the fire.

**So that was Chapter 2!**

**We hope you like it! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	4. Bonfire Part 2: Biting the Dust

**Hey!**

**So here's the part 2 of chapter 2, and let me tell you, this was the chapter from hell! Hell I tell you! It took forever to write, and I'm so glad it's finally finished. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Also a special thanks to gibrat15 for being first to review, and also laila155 who is our character Jasmine! She's also our second reviewer. **

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own anything except, our own characters! Everything else belongs to SM**

Astoria's POV:

"These are my friends, that's Sam, Emily, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jacob, Leah, Brady, Jared, Kim, and Collin" Seth said pointing to each person as he said their name. "Wow, don't be offended if I see you, and don't remember your name" Aislinn said "Wait, what're your names again?" Jasmine asked. I shook my head, "I'll tell you later" I said reaching over and patting her on the shoulder. We were all lapsed into a silence that wasn't awkward, but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. The only things you could hear were the crackling of the fire, and the waves crashing onto the beach, Aislinn fidgeted beside me, "Let's gather 'round the campfire, and sing our campfire song, our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song, and if you don't think we can singer faster than your wrong, but it'll help if you just sing along…." Aislinn began singing; I looked at her, "What are you doing?" I asked her, she shook her head, "No, no that' the part where you're supposed to sing 'bum, bum, bum'!" She said. I gave her a look, "Aislinn, I'm not singing the Campfire Song song!" I said "Is this a SpongeBob song? I love SpongeBob and cupcakes" Jasmine asked suddenly, "I love SpongeBob and cupcakes too!" Aislinn said excitedly.

I face palmed, "You guys cease to amaze me" I mutter, I have some weird friends, but without them, I would be bored, they're my entertainment, especially Jasmine and Aislinn. We were then, lapsed into another silence, I was waiting for Aislinn to burst into another SpongeBob song, her second favorite it the FUN song. "Hey, do you guys like scary stories?" Jacob asked suddenly, breaking the silence, Aislinn's eyes lit up, "I love scary stories!" She cried, "No, no scary stories around Jasmine! The last time we told her a scary story, she thought it was real, and wouldn't leave my house for a week!" I yelled in protest. I heard a few laughs from the group, Aislinn rolled her eyes "Story, I think she'll be fine, she doesn't even know what we're talking about, just look at her" Aislinn said gesturing to Jasmine beside her. I looked at her; Jasmine's eyes were looking up to the sky, a faraway, lost look in her eyes. I sighed, I know I won't win this argument, "Fine, but if she refuses to leave my house, you have to pay for all the shit she eats" I said as she just rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever. What's the story?" Aislinn asked excitedly.

"Sam, you tell the story, you're better at telling scary stories" Jacob said nodding to Sam. Sam nodded and leaned forward toward the fire a bit, the flames cast dark shadows across his face. "There are many legends about our people, the Quileute's. One of the stories are about shape-shifters, or werewolves, and their enemies, the cold ones, or as your kind call them, vampires. Our people are said to be descendants from wolves, these wolves were able to change into man, and named shape-shifter, or more commonly known as werewolves. Jacob's great-grandfather, Ephraim Black was the tribal leader, like Billy Black is now…." "Does that mean Jacob's a prince?" Jasmine asked cutting Sam off, Aislinn face palmed, "No, Jacob's not a prince; he's the next in line to be tribal leader, not a king" Aislinn explained, "King? Are we going to _Burger King?_" Jasmine asked and I shook my head, "No, Jasmine, we are not going to _Burger King_, for one thing I'm a vegetarian, and last time I checked, you were too, why would you want to go to _Burger King_?" I asked her, "I could go for some _Burger King_; do youwant to come, Jasmine?" Aislinn asked. "You're a vegetarian?" Quil asked me, I looked at him, "Yeah, I just said that" I said "So you don't eat chicken?" He asked "Yeah I'm a vegetarian, yet I eat chicken, that makes perfect sense" I said sarcastically.

"Okay, back to the story" Sam said getting everyone's attention, even though the mood was completely killed. "The wolf was the tribe's protection against the vampires. When Ephraim was tribal leader the number of wolves was very small, the rate of the wolves imprinting was very low…" "Wait, imprinting? We have to write things down?" Jasmine interrupted again, Aislinn face palmed and I sighed, "Wait, or is like what we learned in Mr. Parker's class, with the baby ducks, and their mothers?" Jasmine asked Aislinn and I looked at her, "When did you start paying attention in his class? I don't even pay attention in his class" Aislinn said as Jasmine shrugged "I don't know, I just heard something about ducks, and ducks are so cute, I decided to pay attention" Jasmine said. Aislinn and I exchanged a look, and shrugged, you couldn't argue with that logic, I mean c'mon, baby ducks are cute. "So basically it's like they see a person, and they follow them around like a stalker" Aislinn said. "No, not exactly, it just means that they've seen their, basically, soul mate, and it means that they're meant to be with each other. Now, if we can finally continue the story without any interruptions" giving Jasmine a pointed look, but she wasn't even paying attention. "Ephraim came across a coven of vampires, and even though they claimed to be civilized, Ephraim worried about his tribe, and made a treaty with the coven that if they stay off the reservation, they wouldn't reveal what they were to the pale faces" Same said ending the story.

Silence filled the air again, that is, until Aislinn opened her mouth, probably to say something rude. "That wasn't that scary, I mean, honestly, I don't see what the werewolves are so worried about, vampires are just a bunch of sparkly fairies" Aislinn said. I heard a few snickers, and chuckles from the group, "Vampires area little more than sparkly fairies , but we'll go with that" Jacob said chuckling, "I wish I knew a werewolf, if I did, I would shave them like a poodle just to see what they would look like in human form" Aislinn said an evil glint in her eye. I swear I saw almost everyone besides Aislinn, Jasmine, Kim, Emily, and I tense up, and gulp loudly. "What about shaving? Oh! That's reminds me, I have to shave my legs when I get home" Jasmine said loudly. Aislinn and I busted out laughing, shaking our heads. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket; I pulled it out to see I have a text from my friend Anya, and then I saw what time it was, it was 11:46 at night! "Guys, we should probably head home, it's like really late" I said. "What time is it?" Aislinn asked "11:46" I answered "crap, my parents are probably asleep, and they probably locked the doors, looks like I'm sleeping over at your house" Aislinn said checking her own phone.

Aislinn's POV:

"We should all probably be heading home" Sam said as everyone began to stand up, and collect their things. I stood up, and stretched, my butt had long gone numb from sitting on the log for so long, and I was trying to wake it, and my legs up. "Am I staying at your house too Story?" Jasmine asked "Yeah I'm sure your sister have locked the door, and won't open it back up till they wake up so we're just going to have a sleepover at my house" Story said stretching beside me. "Damn, we're going to have to walk all the way to your house…..ugh" I said looking in the direction we'd have to walk, I wish Jasmine's mom would magically appear and offer us a ride, but sadly, she's still working at the hospital. "You guys ready to go?" I asked Story and Jasmine who were behind me, "I guess" Story said sighing, "Well thanks for inviting us, it was fun" I heard Story say, "Are you guys walking home?" Seth asked "Yeah, why?" Story asked. "I'll walk you guys home, just to make sure you guys get there safe" Seth said "You don't have to, I have Aislinn, if anyone tries to mess with us, she'll kick their ass" Story said. I smirked, "Yeah I will" I said glancing behind me at Story, and Seth.

I turned around, and instead of walking forward, I hit something, and stumbled back, I felt Story place a hand on my shoulder to help steady me. I looked up to see the back of someone's head, I glared at them, "Move it bigfoot!" I yelled to the person in front of me. "Oh crap" I heard Seth say from behind me, the person in front of me turned around, and boy did he look pissed. He was much taller than me, I reached to above his shoulders, and I'm 5' 8" and he was way taller than me. I had to look up to meet his eyes; his dark brown eyes were glaring daggers at me, if look could kill I'd be dead a million times over. His eyes met my own green ones, and as suddenly as his anger came, it disappeared, and was replaced by flurry of emotions like love, awe, and adoration. "Oh boy, this isn't good" Seth muttered behind me, I then heard Quil begin singing lines from "Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen, I turned to give him a look, and then turning back to face the guy who I was beginning to think was bipolar. "Do you have a staring problem too? First Seth, then Leah, now you" I said turning and walking away. "Aislinn, wait up!" Story called behind me.

I stopped and turned around, Aislinn, Jasmine, Seth, that guy I ran into—I think his name was Brady, and another guy who I think was Collin walked towards me. "Hurry up! You're too slow!" I yelled at her, crossing my arms over my chest. I glanced to the three guys, "Why'd they have to come?" I asked giving a pointed glance towards Brady, Story just rolled her eyes, "They're walking us home, get over it" she said and I sighed and turned around and began walking towards Story's house, man this was going to be a long walk. I'm not going to give you the details on the walk, it was very boring, and half way to Story's house she jumped on my back and said she was too tired to walk anymore, and said I had to give her a piggy back ride. Lazy ass, can't even walk anywhere, I don't see how she stays so skinny since she eats like a cow, and is so lazy. We didn't talk a lot, Jasmine pulled out her IPod, and began listening to music, and humming along with it, Seth, Brady, and Collin would occasionally have a quiet conversation that I couldn't hear, and I was just doing my best to not drop Story on the ground, I'm pretty strong from all the sports I play, but damn, Story was getting heavy! We weren't too far from Story's house, but I'm not sure if I was going to be able to carry her the rest of the way.

"Story, you're going to have to get off, I can't carry your ass anymore!" I yelled stopping, "What? No! We're almost there!" Story said and I shifted her, trying to keep a hold on her legs so she didn't fall on her butt—even though that'd be hilarious. "Story, you're getting heavy, and unless you want me to drop you, I'd suggest you get off my back" I said "but I love piggy back rides…."Story said not jumping down, I sighed "I don't care, you're killing me, now get your ass off!" I yelled letting go off her legs, causing her to have to jump down. I sighed as I shook my arms, and legs out, my arms were cramping from being the same position the whole time, "I'm not that heavy" Story said I gave her a look, "No, you're not that heavy, but I've been carrying you since we left First Beach, you could just thank me for carrying your ass this far" I said. "I don't have to thank you consider it payback for all the food you're probably going to eat tonight" Story said and I opened my mouth to argue, but then closed it, I couldn't argue with that.

"Story's finally done with her piggy back ride? My turn!" Jasmine yelled running toward me, "No Jasmine! OOF!" I felt all my breath get knocked out of me, Jasmine had jumped on my back, and I wasn't ready for her, and she caused both her, and I to fall on the ground. Jasmine was laying on me, and I was trying to breathe, "Jasmine, get off" I managed to say, trying to shove Jasmine off of me, "Oh my God, sorry Aislinn, I was wondering what I landed on" Jasmine said noticing that she was squishing me, and stood up. I finally got my breath back, and slowly got to my feet, "No more piggy back rides" I said giving Story and Jasmine a pointed look, Story gave her an innocent look while Jasmine just stared at something far away, a lost look on her face. That's when I realized that Story was taller than me, and that's when I realized that Seth was giving her a piggy back ride. I gave her a look, "Story, really? You're making Seth give you a piggy back ride?" I asked "It's okay, I offered to give her one" he said "Don't break him" I muttered. "I heard that!" She yelled pointing at me, I shrugged, "Don't care!" I yelled back.

The rest of the walk home was very boring, no one talked really, Brady and Collin would occasionally whisper to each other, I tried to start a conversation with Jasmine, but then I realized that she had her head phones in again, and I hadn't realized I had been talking to her. When we finally got to Story's house, all the lights were out, and both her parents cars were gone from the driveway, and her cat was asleep on the porch, it was hard to see her cat since she's all black. Story jumped down, and pulled out her key from her back pocket, and unlocked the door, "Rosalie, did Mom let you out of the house again?" Story asked picking up the sleeping cat, Rosalie lazily blinked her eyes, but then she started growling, and hissing, she was looking towards Seth, Brady, and Collin as she was growling and hissing. "Rosalie, stop that! That's not nice, you don't hiss at people" Story said putting Rosalie down inside the house. I heard Seth, Brady, and Collin chuckle, a knowing look in their eyes, I shrugged, who knows what they were thinking. "Thanks for walking us home, and thanks for the piggy back ride" Story said looking mainly at Seth.

Seth nodded, and smiled at her, "It was no problem….are you three going to be here all alone?" Seth asked worry in his voice, his eyes traveling into the dark and empty home. "Yeah, my parents are gone on business trips, but we'll be fine, I'm used to being home alone" Story said waving her hand in a dismissive gesture, Seth still looked worried, I noticed that Brady had a worried look too, but I shrugged it off. "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine, they have me" I said smiling, Story laughed "Yeah, I have Aislinn who will beat any creeper that decides to break in senseless, and I can always hide behind Jasmine" Story said jokingly. "What about me?" Jasmine asked pulling out an earphone, looking around at us, confused, "Story said if a creeper breaks in she's going to use you as a shield" I said bluntly, "Oh, ok….wait, what?" Jasmine asked "nothing" I said shaking my head and heading inside, and turning on a light. That's when I heard the sound of someone stumbling around, and a squeak, and then nothing.

I turned around, and saw Collin holding Jasmine who was wide eyed, and looking a bit dazed. "Jasmine are you okay?" Story asked "Yeah, I just tripped over a flower pot…." She said and she looked up, and Collin's neutral expression changed into one that was a lot like Brady's had been back on First Beach. "Sorry I almost fell on you" Jasmine said as she stepped back, I saw a huge blush spread across her face, I smirked at her, Story noticed too, and glanced at me, smirking. That's when; I heard the far off sound of someone yelling lines to "Another One Bite the Dust" off in the distance "Does anyone else hear that?" I asked and the others nodded their heads, "Yeah, it's probably Quil, he's an idiot, ignore him" Seth said and then we heard someone yell "I heard that!" "Okay, we're just going to head inside now…" Story said as she grabbed Jasmine's hand and pulled her inside, "Thanks again for walking us home" she said to the three boys before closing the door.

Seth's POV:

We began our walk back, "I can't believe I just imprinted, and it had to be on her!" Brady exclaimed in frustration, "What's wrong with Aislinn? She seems nice, a bit crazy, and loud, but nice enough" I said as Collin snorted, "He's just mad cause now he can't be a man whore anymore" he said. Brady glared at him, "I'm not a man whore" Brady mumbled Collin and I just laughed. "Like you have room to talk Collin, look at your mate" Brady said smirking at him, Collin sighed "she's not that bad, it's not I have much of a choice" he said shrugging his shoulders. That's when, I heard a loud scream, and immediately, my sub conscious recognized it as Astoria's; we glanced at each other and then took off running back to Story's house. I ran up to her door, and tried the door knob; it was locked, so I pounded on the door loudly. The door opened revealing Jasmine looking at us confused, "What are you guys doing back here?" Jasmine asked but I didn't answer, I looked over her, looking inside the house, trying to find Story.

I found her, she was turned facing us, but she had a hand pointed at something, and when I looked to see what it was, I saw it was Aislinn holding a bag of sour gummy worms. "We heard a scream" I said feeling my panic die down, Aislinn laughed, "Sorry about that, Story decided to freak out, she's a little over protective of her gummy worms" Aislinn said holding up the bag. Story huffed and rushed forward snatching the bag, "Yeah only because you eat them all!" She said glaring at Aislinn, who shrugged and left heading back into the kitchen. "Sorry to scare you guys, but we're fine" Story said giving us an apologetic smile, I smiled back, "Okay, well bye" Jasmine said and then she shut the door, leaving us alone outside of Story's house, once again. "I imprinted on an idiot" Brady muttered as we began walking away, I sighed, and Collin just rolled his eyes.

**So that's the end of chapter 2!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review! It gives us inspiration to write!**

**Um I know the story/legend thing is off a little bit, but just go with it, please. **

**The Cullen's will come into the story in later chapters, we still have some things to decide before we bring them in.**

**We know not everyone in the wolf pack didn't get noticed, but we'll put them into the story more later. **

**Love it, like it, hate it, whatever? Just REVIEW and tell us! Reviews make us happy!**


	5. Paper Wads

**Hey!**

**So here's chapter 3! I hope you guys like it, I personally enjoyed writing this chapter, unlike the last one. **

**In this chapter, we're at school, the teacher's are based off of teachers I've had before, and we've made Seth, Brady, and Collin all Freshmen. Jacob, Quil, and Embry Sophomores. Paul, Jared, and Kim we're making seniors in this story, they're 18 in the story, I can't remember if that's their actual age in the books, that's just what my friend told me. **

**There are more new characters in this chapter. **

**Also, a big thank you to ..LoVe who commented not just once but THREE times! That made my day, and I felt inspired by your reviews to go ahead and write this chapter and update. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, and neither does my friend! We only own our characters! Everything else belongs to SM!**

Aislinn's POV:

"Mom, don't forget to stop by Story's house, and pick her up. We don't need a repeat of last time where we got all the way to school, and then remembered that we had to pick her up" I said getting into the passenger seat of my mom's hybrid. "I won't forget, and that was only one time" she said climbing into the driver's seat, turning the car on, and pulling out of the driveway.

"Mom, it's happened five times. We've been late because we had to drive back to go get her and then back to the school" I said fastening my seatbelt, and setting my neon green backpack in my lap. Story lives fairly close to me; she lives a few minutes away on a separate street. My mom always takes us to school on her way to work, and my dad took my little brother to school on his way to work. I was so glad I didn't ride with my little brother; I didn't want to have to fight with his immature ten year old ass.

We pulled up to Story's house, my mom honked the horn, and she came out, locking the door, and then slinging her neon blue backpack over her shoulder. She opened the car door, and slid into the seat she always sat in, shutting the door behind her. "Morning Story" I greeted, twisting around in my seat to look at her, she gave me a tired half hearted smile; she's not really a morning person, "Morning…." She mumbled sleepily, one time, when we were staying at a hotel on a mini vacation with her mom, I had to threaten to send dirty messages to people on her phone just to get her out of bed so we could make it down to breakfast before they stopped serving. She got up because she knew I would do it, and I had her phone at the time too.

The car ride was silent, as usual, Story isn't much of a talker first things in the morning, about the time we got to school she'll be more awake, and want to talk. My mom would try to have small talk, but with two tired teenagers in the car, the small talk wasn't appreciated very much. We would mostly just give her short one worded answers that were either "yeah" "yup" "cool" the list goes on. I hate Monday's, they're the worst day of the week, besides Friday, Monday's you're like 'oh my God….I have to get up early again to go to school…' and on Friday's you're like 'it's almost the weekend! Hurry up and be over already damn it!' I prefer Saturday's and Sunday's. Although, I'm sure everyone does.

After a very boring car ride, my mom finally pulled into the school, and up to the parent drop off. "Bye Mom, see you after practice" I said as I opened my door, and stood slinging my backpack over my shoulder, and picking up my huge duffel bag that has all my practice clothes in them, and gear for volleyball. "Bye sweetie, have a good day!" My mom called as I shut the door, followed by Story, and we turned walking towards the doors leading into the school. Student's are supposed to go to either the lunch room or gym till the morning bell rang, but Story, and I always go to my volleyball coach's room, drop off my bag in her room, and by then, the morning bell usually rings.

We walked down the main hallway, my coach's room is about halfway down the hall, "I wonder if Charlie's here yet" I said as we walked down the basically deserted hallway. "She's probably with Joey, they usually hang out in the lunch room till the bell rings" Story said pushing a strand of hair out of her face, "I'm sure Anya's not even up yet, she always gets here just before the tardy bell rings" I said as I turned, and walked up to a door, and opened it. No one was inside, but there were a collection of duffel bags in the corner, all the volleyball players walked to our coach's room, and dropped off our bags till we had to come back to get them after school.

Just then, the bell rang, and we exited the room, and merged with the crowd of teenagers all heading to different classrooms, Story and I were making our way toward where all the Freshman classrooms were, sadly, they were all the way on the other end of the school.

"Story, Aislinn!"

We turned to see who had called our names, and saw two familiar people making their way towards us, trying to fight their way through the crowd. "Charlie, Joey!" Story called as our two friends walked beside us. Charlie smiled at us, causing her braces to be visible, "Morning brace face" I said teasingly, Charlie narrowed her blue/gray eyes at me, "Shut up" she said I smirked at her, "Really? All you have to say is shut up? Not much of a comeback" I said knowing I'd get on her nerves. Charlie took a deep breath, glaring at me, "It's not even 8:00 and I already want to kill you" she said. I laughed at her, "You love me" I said smiling at her, pinching her cheek playfully. "Yes, sadly, I do" she said.

I smiled at my brown wavy haired friend; she is so fun to tease, Charlie is one of my best friends, she's very nice, and kind, she doesn't like to swear, but she makes it so easy to tease her. Although, when we first became friends, she was a lot shier, and nicer, but ever since she became friends with me, she's come out of her shell a little bit, and toughened up. I've actually gotten her to cuss a little bit—man, I'm such a bad influence, but her mom loves me. "How was your weekend?" Charlie asked as we walked towards our lockers, "It was interesting actually, it's too much to explain before classes start so I'll tell you in Algebra" I said opening my locker, and switching books in and out of my backpack. "What about you guys?" Story asked beside me, switching books out of her own locker, "I went over to Joey's house, and we rode on their four wheeler for a bit, and then we played _Just Dance 2 _with Eli, and Will" Charlie said.

I laughed shutting my locker, and turning to face her and Joey, her boyfriend, and one of my best guy friends. Joey's taller than me actually, not by much, but he is, he has curly brown hair, tan skin, and dark brown eyes, he's a lot like Charlie, just goofier. "You played _Just Dance 2_?" I asked he laughed and nodded his head, "Yeah, that's actually one of my favorite games to play on the Wii" he said "I'd love to see that" Story said closing her own locker, and standing beside me, Joey laughed "Next time we all get together, I'll bring it, and we can play it, it's a lot of fun" he said. "Sounds good!" I said excitedly, I can't dance worth a shit, but I'd give it a try, I don't mind making a fool of myself in front of my friends, they love me anyway.

"Charlie!" We heard someone call Charlie's name, "Oh that's Kate, I'm going to go say hi, I'll see you in Algebra" Charlie said heading off to go talk to her friends she didn't get to see during the day. That's when I saw Seth, Brady, and Collin all making their way to their own lockers, you couldn't miss them; they're so tall. I nudged Story and gestured in their direction, she looked, and saw them, "Let's go say hi to them before class starts" Story said and we weaved through a few students, Collin's locker was off to the side, Seth's was sort of in the middle, and Brady's was the closest to our own lockers.

As we walked towards them, I had the strangest urge slam someone's locker shut, I smirked and walked up towards Brady's locker, luckily he didn't see me. I waited till he had his hands out of the way, and then SLAM! I quickly slammed the locker door shut causing a loud noise, he didn't look as startled as I had hoped, and he didn't jump—dang it. I heard Story, Seth, and Collin laughing, Brady looked pissed, and glared at me, "Why on Earth did you do that?" He asked angrily, I shrugged, "I'm not sure, I just had the urge to, the little devil sitting on my shoulder told me to" I said simply. Brady sighed in what I took as annoyance, "You're so annoying" he said and I could tell he meant it. I raised an eyebrow at him, "Hm, I've been called worse, nice try though, you sadly don't win the name calling award" I said back.

Brady didn't look too happy, he looked like he was about to say something, when the minute bell rang signaling we had a minute to get to call before we'd be counted tardy. "Bye, Algebra calls" I said waving, and turned on my heel, and walking towards Mrs. Craft's room. I walked in, and sat down at my desk beside Charlie's, she was already in her seat, I pulled out a pencil, and my math book. "So what happened that you couldn't explain in the hallway?" Charlie asked I turned to look at her, "Oh, Story, and I were pretending to be ninja's in a random grocery store, and she ran into this guy, and then he invited us to a bonfire on First Beach. We went and it was a lot of fun, I met new people, most of them were nice" I said as Mrs. Craft walked into the room, walking to her desk.

Charlie gave me a look, "That's it? You couldn't tell me that in the hallway?" She asked "That's just everything in a nutshell, there's more detail, but I don't feel like explaining them" I said pulling out the homework I finished yesterday. Charlie sighed "Oh my gosh, Aislinn" she said exasperated. She shook her head at me, rolling her eyes, "What? I told you what basically happened" I said shrugging my shoulders, "Do the people you met go here?" She asked trying to get more details, "Yeah, a few of them, there were three that I know are Freshman, maybe some sophomores, maybe a couple of seniors" I said as I glanced up to see Mrs. Craft writing something on the board. Charlie was about to say something else when Mrs. Craft spoke up, "Alright, social time is over, time for Algebra" she said and all the talking died down. Joy, Algebra, my favorite class….not.

When the bell rang signaling the end of first period, I closed my math book, and picked up my backpack and left the room. Thank God, I hate having Algebra first period, I'm still so tired, and I can't really concentrate, I walked to my locker and opened it, switching my math books and binder with my World Civilization, English, and Biology folder's. I zipped my backpack, and closed my locker, "See you in Biology" I said to Charlie as I turned and headed to my second period class. I walked into the classroom, and immediately saw Story sitting at our table by the window, I also noticed our friends Anya, and Ren already there. I went to my seat, and sat down, "Aislinn!" Anya cried happily as I sat down, I smiled at her.

"Anya! How're you?" I asked pulling out my blue folder, she pushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face, "Good I guess, tired. What about you?" She asked "Pretty good, you get homework in Algebra, so that sucks" I said scrunching up my nose in disgust. She, Ren, and Story all scrunched their noses as well at hearing they get Algebra homework, "Mrs. Craft always assigns homework, how many problems?" Ren asked fixing her curly red hair into a messy bun. Ren is the only red head we can really stand, most of the other—Annabelle—we can't stand.

"Page 349, problems 1-30, evens" I said "What's that?" A voice asked and we all turned to see Joey sit down at his seat, "Algebra homework, the problems aren't that hard, but you're going to need a calculator" I said and he nodded his head.

"I didn't know you guys were in this class"

Our heads snapped up to see none other than Seth and Brady, Seth smiled at us like he usually did, it was pointed more at Story, but that's okay, and Brady looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. I wonder if it's because we're in school or that I'm in here, and from the locker slamming earlier, probably the locker slamming. "I didn't know you were in this class either, and you'd think I'd have noticed you, but I didn't" Story said and I had to agree, Seth, and Brady are so tall it would be hard not to notice them, but then again, we're not the most observant people ever.

That's when the door slammed shut, and Coach Archie walked into the room, holding his yard stick he used to point at maps, and the TV. "Talk to you guys later" Seth said as he and Brady went to take their seats, Coach Archie walked over to his computer, clicked a few things, and then turned on the TV. "Today, we begin a new chapter, the French Revolution!" He said excitedly, Coach Archie get's really excited over his lessons, one time, we were talking about the Age of Exploration, and he got so excited he began basically yelling, and pacing around the room, and sweating through his shirt. I actually liked this class, for one thing, Coach Archie is awesome, and he makes history exciting so I actually want to listen. Surprising, right? I know; it shocked me too.

When the bell rang, Coach Archie stopped his preacher like teaching, "Oh, there's the bell, you're dismissed" he said walking over to his desk, and taking a sip of his Diet Coke. I collected my things, and shoved my folder in my backpack, "See you guys in Biology" I said to Anya and Story, "See you" they said and we exited the classroom, Ren, and Joey walking with me to Ms. Mae's class, she's our English teacher. Charlie walked out of the room, and she smiled and waved at us as we passed each other, she gave Joey a quick hug before going into Coach Archie's room.

I walked in, and took my seat towards the back, Joey took his seat in front of me, and Ren took hers beside mine. "Oh my God, I can never get away from you!" I heard someone say, I looked up to see Brady, and Collin. "Brady, I'm starting to think you don't like my company" I said jokingly, he rolled his eyes, and walked over to his seat, Collin sighed. "You'll have to excuse him, he's not usually this rude all the time" he said sending a glare towards Brady. I shrugged "It's fine, I've met ruder people before, anyway, I didn't know you guys were in so many of my classes, it's weird cause you'd think I would have noticed you guys since you're so tall" I said. Collin shrugged "It happens" he said "Then again, I'm not always observant, and I can't say I always pay attention" I said as he laughed.

Ms. Mae got up from her desk, and walked to her podium thing, and began turning pages in a large book. I loved this class, Ms. Mae is like the best teacher ever, she's like Coach Archie, she makes learning entertaining, and enjoyable. She makes English understandable, and it's also fun when we get off topic, and talk about random things and in her class, we also never get homework! "I better go sit down" Collin said "alright" I said as he turned heading to his own seat in the classroom, "Alright, turn to page 789, we're going to start the Odyssey today" Ms. Mae said looking up from the big book set out in front of her. I reached under my desk, and pulled out the huge Literature book, and flipped through the pages, the Odyssey, sounds interesting.

Several pages and notes later, the bell rang signaling the end of third period, and everyone closed the huge orange books in front of us, and began collecting our things. "See you everyone! Have a good rest of the day!" Ms. Mae called smiling as we all began exiting her classroom; I made my way towards the Biology room. My stomach growled, it was time for lunch, and I was starving, all I had to eat for breakfast was a gross Pop Tart. I walked into Mr. Parker's room, and already saw Charlie and Anya in the room, setting their things down, and searching for their lunch money. "Hey guys" I said walking to my seat in between Anya's and Charlie's by the wall, "Hey" they greeted still searching for their money.

I began my own hunt in my backpack for my lunch money, I hope I remembered to bring it; it would be disastrous if I had forgotten it. If I didn't bring it, I'll either steal Charlie's lunch, or just not eat…I'll go with steal Charlie's lunch. "Aha! I found it!" I cried victoriously pulling out the green paper bills that were in the side pocket of my backpack, "You finally remembered your lunch money?" Story asked walking into the room, I glared at her, "I've only forgotten my lunch money three times" I said sticking my tongue out at her, yes it was childish, but I don't care. Story stuck her tongue out back, "You guys are cool" Anya said laughing at our childish antics, "Hey that's my line, you're not supposed to say it" I said mock glaring at her. "Hey Story, Aislinn, we seem to keep running into each other today" a voice said and I recognized it as Seth's.

Seth and Brady were walking into the room, Brady saw me and look seriously annoyed and pissed off, I'm starting to really wonder what I ever did to him to make him dislike me this much, oh well if he wants to be a loser he can, I don't care if he likes me or not, he can get over it. "I know it's kind of embarrassing since we have all these classes together, and I don't even remember seeing your face in any of my classes" Story said rubbing the back of her head, her cheeks slightly red. "If it makes you feel any better, we don't remember ever seeing you either, and I know I'd remember your face" Seth said looking at Story, and boy did she blush, her cheeks lit up like a light bulb. It was a corny line, but it was sweet, "Aww!" I cried loudly, Story blushed ever brighter, and smacked me in the arm, "Ow!" I yelled holding my arm, "You didn't have to hit me" I said pouting, "I found it necessary" she replied.

"Go to lunch" Mr. Parker said walking inside the room, as soon as he said 'lunch' we all immediately exited the room; we entered what I like to call "The Hallway of Hell" because at lunch time, there is basically a stampede all competing to get to the lunch room first. It's hell to get through, some kids are almost running, and others are flat out running. We walked through the courtyard and into the hallway that leads to the lunch room. Story and I quickly went through a random line; we're hungry fat kids, okay? Don't judge.

We headed to our usual table we sat at towards the back of the room; slowly everyone began to sit down at our table in their usual spots.

"Story!"

We turned our heads to see Seth waving at us from a table beside ours; he, Brady, Collin, Jacob, Embry, and Quil were all sat down. "Oh my God! How did we not notice you?" I yelled throwing my hands in the air, "It's official, we're very unobservant" Story said laughing. "You guys want to sit over here?" Seth asked and I noticed that Brady sent him a glare; I stuck my tongue out at him. He just rolled his eyes, "I would, but I don't want to leave my friends…." Story said glancing around at our friends who were watching us curiously. "Oh! I have an idea!" I yelled standing up, and rushing to the end of the table, everyone was looking at me curiously, "Oi! Fat kids! Get up so I can push the table!" I yelled at them, everyone slowly got up complaining that they'd rather eat. "Oh shut up, you'll get to eat in a minute" I said rolling my eyes at them.

Once everyone was up, I began pushing our table to Seth's table, and I almost had them pushed all the way together, when my Practical Living teacher noticed me, and walked over. "What are you doing?" Mr. Perry asked "Nothing, just pushing the tables together" I said giving him an innocent look. He nodded his head, "Cool, don't break anything" he said nodding and walked away, once he was out of sight, I finished pushing the tables together. "Alright fat kids, now you can eat" I said and everyone sat back down.

"Where's our table?"

I looked over to see who was yelling, and I saw Jasmine standing in the place our table usually was at, she was looking very confused. "Jasmine! Over here! Right beside you!" Anya yelled waving her hands trying to get her attention, it took forever, but she finally noticed Anya's flailing arms, how she missed them, I'll never know. "Oh! There you guys are; did you move the table?" She asked sitting down, "No the sparkly faeries did it" I said sarcastically, "Oh, okay!" She said going to take a bite of her pizza, and then she noticed Seth and the others. She stopped in mid bite, "Where did you guys come from?" She asked confused, "Jasmine we just pushed our table next to theirs so we could sit together" Charlie said.

Jasmine nodded her head in understanding, but her face was still blank, no sign of recognition in her eyes. "So we're sitting with them now?" Jasmine asked putting her pizza down, "Yes Jasmine, just eat your pizza" Story said shaking her head. Jasmine looked down to her pizza, "I'm not hungry anymore" she mumbled "If you're not hungry, why'd you buy lunch?" I asked taking a sip of my water, "Well I was hungry, but I'm not hungry anymore" she said poking her pizza with a fork. "Well go give it to a hobo or something" I said "I'll take it" Quil said and Jasmine handed him the pizza, "So you're a hobo now?" I asked and the others laughed, "Sure let's go with that" he said biting into his pizza. We laughed, "Oh, Charlie, Anya, Jasmine, Aislinn, my parents are going to be gone again next weekend, you guys want to come over, and have a sleepover or something?" Story asked.

"Sure, sounds good to me, mind if I ride home with you? My dad probably won't want to drive all the way here from Forks" Anya said taking a sip of lemonade, Story nodded "Yeah, that's fine" Story said. Charlie had a thoughtful look on her face, "I'm pretty sure I can come, I don't think my dad will mind too much" Charlie said nodding her head, I rolled my eyes. I stabbed my pizza with my fork, "Just ask your mom, she's way nicer than your dad" I said. "I'll ask my mom when I get home, I doubt she'll care though" Jasmine said "Anything to get me out of the house, I think Garrett was having friends over anyway, count me in" I said as Story laughed "Your brother is hilarious" she said as the others nodded in agreement, "Hilarious as in a pain in the ass? Yes" I said rolling my eyes.

"William!" I yelled as I saw Anya's boyfriend, I waved my arms, he laughed when he saw me, and walked over, "So this is what happened to your table, I was wondering where the table went" Will said walking over to stand behind Anya, she looked up at him, and smiled. "Yeah we kind of moved it" Anya said looking up to him, "Did you get caught?" He asked as Anya moved over, and he sat down between Anya and me. "Mr. Perry caught us, but he didn't care, he's like Mr. Parker, and doesn't care what we do cause we're his favorite students" I said as Will laughed "Mr. Perry's awesome, and do they tell you you're his favorite students, or is that self proclaimed?" Will asked smirking.

"They haven't said it out loud, but we know we're their favorites, they just don't want to make anyone feel jealous" I said and he snorted. A bell rang, "Shit, I've got to go, I'm going to be late for gym" Will said getting up, pecking Anya on the cheek, and hurrying out of the lunch room. We laughed at him, "Ha ha, loser, he's always almost late for gym" I said taking another sip of water, Story snorted "You're so nice" she said sarcastically "I know" I said smiling. A few bad jokes, teasing Charlie, and lame insults later, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch for us, everyone got up, and collected their trays, and went through the line you go through to throw away what's left, and put your tray on the rack to be cleaned. I walked beside Story and Jasmine, Story and I were messing with Jasmine, and teasing Charlie and Joey when we caught up to them.

We walked into Biology, and took our seats, Seth and Brady walked past us to their seats towards the back of our two rows that Story, Charlie, Anya, Joey, and I were grouped in. Mr. Parker closed his door after a few minutes, and walked to his desk and began shuffling papers around.

"I hope you studied for your test this weekend" he said as he picked up a stack of papers. A few groans could be heard around the room, I laughed "I never study, and yet I still get good grades, weird" I said as I wrote my name on my test paper. Story and Anya chuckled "You're just backwards Aislinn" Anya said "okay, tests are out, stop talking" Mr. Parker said sitting down at his desk. The only sound in the room was the sound of pencils marking on paper, and a few annoyed sighs from students.

Minutes ticked by, and about 45 minutes later, I sat my pencil down, and stood up to turn my test in, Anya was already finished, and Story finished shortly after me. We still had about 20 minutes left of class, and we were all three sitting there, bored out of our minds. I sat sideways in my seat, my feet propped up on the bars of Story's desk that was beside me, and was looking around the room.

That's when my eyes landed on Seth and Brady, still working on what looked like the last page of the test. I smirked and ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook and crumbled it up into a paper wad. I looked over to Story, who was giving me a curious look; I smiled evilly at her, and made a motion towards where Seth and Brady were sitting.

Realization dawned on her, and she smiled, knowing what I was going to do. I glanced towards where Mr. Parker was, and saw he was on the other side of the room, fixing a poster that had fallen. I took the opportunity, and twisted in my seat, and chucked the paper wad at Brady, it hit him in the shoulder, his pencil stopped moving, and he froze. I quickly turned around in my seat when he started looking up, Story, Anya, and I had our lips pressed tightly together, trying not to laugh. I quickly made another paper wad, and casually turned around so that I was sort of facing in Seth and Brady's direction.

Mr. Parker was still fixing the poster, and once again, I chucked the paper wad at Brady, and this time it hit him in the head, he snapped his head up, and he glared daggers at me. It took everything not to laugh, Story had to cover her mouth to stop from busting out into laughter, and Anya was laughing silently. I noticed Seth was laughing silently as well, but he was trying not to show it, and still looking at his test. I gave Brady my most innocent look I had; he just rolled his eyes, and returned to his test. I turned back around in my seat and made another paper wad, and once again chucked it at Brady. I had to cover my mouth to try to stop from laughing when he slammed his pencil down on his desk, and looked up, and glared at me again.

By now, Story, and Anya were shaking with silent laughter, I was too for that matter; this was hilarious. After about three more paper wads, I guess Brady finally got mad enough, and he slammed his pencil down on the desk, and looked up glaring at me "Would you quit?" He asked loudly. Mr. Parker looked up from his computer, "Brady, go out in the hallway" he said and Brady's jaw dropped, Story, Anya, and I were dying from laughter by now. My stomach and chest was beginning to hurt.

"But she…!"

"No, I don't want to hear it! Hallway!"

"But…"

"Hallway!"

"She was throwing paper wads at me!"

"Hallway!"

"Ugh!"

Brady sighed and got up, taking his test with him, and walked out of the room, and into the hallway. Story, Anya, and I had given up on silent laughter, we busted out laughing. I guess this is where I should feel bad for getting him sent in the hallway, but I don't. Brady's really going to hate me now, but he hated me before. Seth got up, and turned in his test, and walked past my row, and as I saw his pass, he gave me a thumbs up. I smiled returning his thumbs up, I saw Mr. Parker shake his head out of the corner of my eye, but he was smiling, see I am one of his favorite students! This is officially my favorite class yet.

**So that was chapter 3!**

**Looks like Brady really hates Aislinn, especially after the paper wad incident! It's all part of the plan though!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys really like it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I love getting Reviews! They make me smile, and make me want to update quicker!**


	6. A Nerf Gun, Duct Tape, and Jump Rope

**Hey!**

**I finally finished writing this chapter!**

**I would have finished it sooner, but I've felt uninspired lately, and haven't felt like writing. **

**This chapter is really more of a filler chapter, to put some space between the last chapter and the next one. Despite it being a filler chapter, I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: My friend and I own nothing, only the characters we've created! SM owns everything else!**

Aislinn's POV:

After fourth period, I went to fifth period, which was Practical Living with Mr. Perry, who is obsessed with _Phineas and Ferb _on the Disney Channel, and has this stuffed Perry the Platypus that he hides around the room in a different spot every day. Every day we walk in, and he'll ask "Where's Perry?" Just like what Phineas does on the show when Perry goes into his spy mode. So we end up spending the first ten minutes of class trying to find Perry, it's surprising how many places you can hide a stuffed platypus.

If you find Perry, Mr. Perry will congratulate you and tell you that you haven't won anything except the satisfaction that you found a stuffed animal. Then we begin class, which is always very entertaining, like one day, Mr. Perry laid down in the floor, and held his arms up the whole entire class period, teaching us our lesson like that. It was very entertaining. Also one day, we spent the entire class period watching hilarious videos on _YouTube_, this is definitely one of my favorite class periods.

When the bell rang signaling the end of fifth period, I stuffed my folder in my backpack, and headed out of the room, I was on my way to me elective, after I stopped by my volleyball coaches room to grab my duffel. I always changed into my practice clothes five minutes before the bell rings so I won't be late to practice. I would be disastrous if I was late to practice, coach would make us run, and run and I personally, don't like running laps around the gym. Story had to go to her Spanish class, while I went to…Art. I don't know why I signed up for the class, I absolutely hate it, and on a scale from one to ten, I have a negative ten on artistic skill. The only reason I have a good grade in that class is because I have my friend Eryn draw all my assignments.

After picking up my volleyball bag, I made my way into the art room; it was one of the largest rooms in the school. As I entered I saw my friend Eryn sitting on a stool towards the back, and near the large windows. I walked over and dropped my backpack on the desk, and dropped my volleyball bag on the ground, and took a seat on the uncomfortable stools. "Hey Eryn" I said and she looked up from the sketchpad she was drawing on, she smiled at me, pushing a strand of curly blonde hair that had fallen out of her braid out of her face. "Hey Aislinn, look at what I'm drawing!" Eryn said excitedly, picking up the sketchpad and showing me the drawing.

Let me tell you, Eryn is an insanely amazing artist, and she especially loves to draw anime people, and things and people from World War II, she calls herself a World War II Enthusiast. She often talks about all this stuff and facts from WWII, and I have absolutely no clue what she's talking about, but I listen anyway, and nod my head occasionally. Eryn was drawing what looked like a guy crouching down, in some type of military fatigues, he was holding two, I'm guess machine guns in each hand, and there are all these designs around him that just make him look epic. Of course, my poor description does her drawing no justice, but it's awesome looking. "That looks awesome, I wish I could draw like that" I said as she put the sketchpad back down.

"You can draw" Eryn said and I rolled my eyes, "You don't have to lie, I know I can't draw worth a shit" I said. "Okay, I'm sorry Aislinn, but a one legged chicken, that's missing a wing, and blind can draw better than you" Eryn said bluntly. I pressed my lips into a tight line, and shook my head, I probably should have taken that as an insult, but I actually found it kind of funny. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Eryn asked I shook my head, "Yeah, I'm just glad you compare me to a blind, one legged chicken, that's missing a wing" I said laughing. Eryn laughed "You told me I didn't have to lie" she said "I know, don't worry about it, I don't really care" I said shaking my head.

"Okay class, today we're going to work on our self portraits" my art teacher said walking in from her office. I grimaced; I did NOT want to work on my so called "self portrait". Eryn nudged my shoulder, I looked over at her, "Hey, when she gets done taking roll, and she goes into her office, you want skip, she'll never notice" Eryn whispered.

Just then my teacher decided to walk close to our tables, I put on a serious face, "No Eryn, we can't do that, that's a terrible idea, model students don't do such things" I said as she walked by, Eryn was giving me a "Are you serious?" Look, I was watching our teacher though, and as soon as she was out of hearing range, "Be ready, as soon as she walks in the office, we're gone" I whispered. Eryn smirked "Gotcha, because we're such model students" she mocked, I glared at her, "Oh shut up, you know I'm the opposite of a model student" I said.

She laughed "You're not as bad as me" she pointed out, "Good point" I stated. Just then the teacher walked into her office, "Quick, let's go!" Eryn whispered and we quickly got off of our stools, and rushed out of the side door, on the far side of the room, away from the teacher's office. The other students in the room didn't even look up from their cell phones.

Eryn and I walked to the bathrooms close to the art room, and we hung out in there for awhile, just talking, and taking random pictures of each other with our phones, and playing with the editing options on them. We got on _Facebook _on Eryn's phone, but that was boring, and her mom sent her text telling her she better not be on her phone during class, we quickly got off after that. We eventually got bored of being in the bathroom, and walked up and down the hallways a bit, no one was in the hallways, except for the occasional student running an errand for a teacher, or going to bathroom. Any teacher in the hallway, either ignored us, and if they asked us what we were doing, we told them that we were going to the Computer Lab for our teacher. That Computer Lab was on the far side of the school, opposite of the art room.

Finally, the final bell rang, and the hallways were filled with teens heading to the buses or their cars—theirs or their parents in the parent pick up line. I said good bye to Eryn and headed towards the gym to get ready for practice.

Astoria's POV:

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed as I checked my phone for the hundredth time, checking to see what time it was. It was exactly one minute later than the last time I checked it. I was sitting outside of the gym, on a bench by the front entrance, Aislinn was in practice, and her mom always picks us up on her way home, and I usually hang out at Aislinn's house after school till I have to go home. Right now, Aislinn is in volleyball practice, and I'm sitting here bored out of my mind. I even considered starting on my homework! That's how desperate I am for something to do.

I could have ridden the bus, but the idea of riding the bus just made me want to cringe, I hate riding the bus. It's crowded, hot, and there's annoying, loud, and stupid teenagers on there. Every time I ride the damn thing, I want to bang my head on a wall repeatedly, it's very sad. I was hoping that someone I knew would pass by, but so far, only teachers, people I don't know, and the occasional janitor has passed by. I checked the time on my phone again, it was exactly two minutes later than the last time I checked. I glanced at my backpack, I didn't want to do my homework, but at the same time, I don't want to sit here, bored out of my mind for the next hour and a half.

I checked my phone again, one minute later. I sighed and opened up my neon blue backpack, and pulled out my Algebra book, and turned to the page my homework was on. I finished five problems, and moved onto my sixth, but no matter how many times I tried, I couldn't solve the damn thing. I finally just slammed my books shut, and tossed it onto my backpack, "Stupid Algebra! When are we going to use Linear Inequalities in real life anyway?" I yelled exasperated.

Aislinn's POV:

I walked out of the gym, drinking some water out of my water bottle; I was sweaty, and tired from practice today, and seriously looking forward to a nice hot shower. "Thank God!" I heard Story yell as she stood up, picking up her backpack, and slinging it over her shoulder, I looked at her, "What's wrong with you?" I asked "Nothing, I've just been sitting here for the past two hours" Story said irritably, "You could have just ridden the bus" I said as we walked out of the school. "I hate buses" Story muttered as we climbed into my mom's car.

"Okay then, stop complaining" I said as my mom began driving home, "Aislinn, your father and I are going out of eat tonight, there's left over potato casserole, Garrett should be doing his homework, but you know how he likes to sneak off, and get onto the computer, please watch him and make sure he does it" my mom said. I scrunched up my nose; of course, I always get to babysit the twerp. "Astoria, you're welcome to stay at the house too, we probably won't get back till late, and I'm sure Aislinn will enjoy the company" my mom said. "Thanks Mrs. Sparrow" Story said quietly.

The rest of the ride home was quiet, and once my mom pulled into the driveway, we got out of the car, and walked into the house, just as my dad was leaving. I walked into the living room, and dropped my bags by the door, "I'm going to take a shower, you can do whatever you want, I don't really care, and if you see Garrett on the computer, feel free to kick him off, and make him do his homework" I said to Story before walking up the stairs to my bathroom to shower.

Astoria's POV:

After Aislinn went up the stairs, I felt something small hit me in the head, I turned to see Aislinn's younger brother, Garrett aiming a Nerf gun at me. He was laughing because he obviously thought that that had been funny, "Aren't you supposed to be doing your homework?" I asked annoyed. "Yeah but this much more fun" he said shooting another Nerf dart at me; it hit me in the head, again. "Go do your homework Garrett" I said annoyance clear in my voice, he stuck his tongue out at me, "Make me" he taunted. I gave him a look, "You're asking for it" I threatened and he just rolled his eyes, I wonder where he learned that from—cough, Aislinn, cough—and shot another Nerf dart at me. He laughed some more, "Garrett cut it out, and go do your homework" I said irritated.

"No, you're not the boss of me" he said and I gave him a look, "Oh really? I'm not? We'll see about that" I said and I lunged for him, mainly to get that stupid Nerf gun away from him. Garrett moved out of the way, and took off running, "You're not getting away that easy!" I yelled running after him. I was just aiming to get the gun away, but when I passed by him room, I saw a jump rope sticking out into the hallway with a Transformer tied on the end of it. I stared at it, and then an idea popped into my head, I grabbed the jump rope, untied the trapped Transformer, and went to go hung down Garrett. Aislinn wouldn't be out of her shower for at least another 45 minutes, she takes the longest showers ever, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I borrowed some of her neon green Duct Tape.

Aislinn's POV:

I walked down the stairs, trying to rub in the curling gel I put in my hair some more, if I don't, my hair will be a frizzy mess. I walked into the living room, and I saw probably the funniest sight in my entire life. I saw my little brother, Garrett, tied to my mom's rocking chair by a jump rope, with his hands, and feet taped to the chair with neon green Duct Tape. Story was standing off the side, looking victorious, and proud of her work. "Aislinn, tell your friend to untie me!" Garrett demanded once he saw me standing there, trying not to bust out into laughing. "Nope, sorry, you obviously did something to annoy her so you get what you deserve" I said laughing.

Story tossed the Duct Tape onto the couch, "I'm thirsty now" Story said as walked into the kitchen, I went to the fridge, and grabbed us both a bottle of water. I leaned against the counter, and took a big sip of the water, I set the bottle on the counter, "So today was fun" I said and Story nodded her head, "Yeah it was, especially in Biology" she said setting her water bottle on the counter. I smirked remembering when I threw all the paper wads at Brady, and then Mr. Parker made him go into the hallway. "That was hilarious!" I said taking another sip of water; Story laughed "Yeah it was. Brady's going to hate you" she said taking another sip.

I rolled my eyes, "He hated me before that, he hated me the first time he saw me at the bonfire" I said pushing a wet strand of hair out of my face, "Not like you helped, at the bonfire, you called him bigfoot, and then at school you slammed his locker shut, and then got him sent out into the hallway" Story said and I just shrugged. "He started it, and I'm sure I'm going to do more things to annoy him in the future" I said as Story just rolled her eyes, and then smirked, "He's cute though, you've got to admit" she said. I narrowed my eyes at her, I knew what she was trying to do, and I wasn't falling for it, "Seth's cute too, _you've _got to admit" I said turning the tables on her. Story's cheeks turned red, and I smirked triumphantly, "You're just avoiding admitting that you think Brady is cute" she countered "And you're just avoiding admitting that Seth is cute" I shot back.

Story's cheeks were red, and she played with her water bottle, nervously, "I don't know what you're talking about" she mumbled, I raised my eyebrows at her, Story's cheeks just got redder, I smiled "You think he's cute! You think Seth is cute!" I cried smiling at her; Story glared at me, "Admit it! You think Seth is cute!" I said excitedly, "I will when you admit Brady is cute" Story retorted and I grimaced "Uhh, how about no?" I shot back, Story rolled her eyes, "You're impossible" she said "Funny, I could say the same about you" I retorted taking a sip of my water. Story sighed "Can we just drop this subject?" She asked knowing that we weren't going to get anywhere. I shrugged "Sure, I'm hungry anyway" I said putting down my water bottle, and heading to the fridge to get some potato casserole. "You're always hungry" Story said "You're point?" I asked pulling out the cold glass dish.

**So there was Chapter 4! **

**My friend and I are working on Chapter 5 right now, and I think you guys will like it. **

**I would like at least two more reviews! Reviews make us happy! **

**So...REVIEW! :)**


	7. The Sleepover

**Hey!**

**So I know I said I wanted at least 2 reviews, but I had this written, and decided to go ahead and update. **

**I liked this chapter, and I enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoy reading this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! Only our character's! Everything else belongs to SM**

******NOTE: The last chapter was on a Monday, this chapter is set on a Friday. There's a time skip between them. Also, during this, when you see a change between Astoria and Aislinn's POV's, there's a little time skip between them, but not a lot.******

**Anyway! Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Astoria's POV:

"I hate riding the damn bus!" I yelled as I dropped my backpack on the couch in the living room, and walked into the kitchen. I heard Anya chuck her bag on the couch, and walk into the kitchen, and leaned against a counter. "It wasn't that bad, it was just a little crowded" Anya said watching me as I opened the fridge, looking for something to drink. I snorted, "A little? We had to share a seat with that creeper!" I said continuing my search for something to drink. "If you didn't want to ride the bus, then why didn't we just stay after school to ride with Aislinn?" Anya asked "Trust me, if Aislinn wasn't leaving practice early to go to the dentist, I would have stayed after to ride with her" I said giving up, and shutting the fridge closed.

"What's she going to the dentist for?" Anya asked "Something about it was time for her teeth to be cleaned? I don't know, she didn't sound too happy about it when she told me about it this morning" I said. "Who would be excited to go to the dentist?" Anya asked pulling out her IPhone and reading over something, "Charlie wants to know when the sleepover starts" Anya said looking up at me from her pone, waiting to text Charlie back. I felt my eyes widen, "Shit! I forgot about the sleepover! We don't have any food! Tell her it'll start at 6:30" I instructed. Anya gave me a look, "How could you forget about the sleepover? We've only talked about it all week. What did you think I was doing riding the bus with you?" Anya asked. "I don't know! I just forgot! I had a Jasmine moment! I blame it on the bus ride, and hanging out with Jasmine too much" I said.

Anya laughed "You got to love Jasmine" she said quickly texting back to Charlie. "Of course I have to, it's in the contract" I said as she put her phone in her back pocket. She gave me a confused look "Contract?" I nodded my head "She got Aislinn and I hyped up on Monster's and made us sign the damn thing" I said as Anya laughed. "How did Jasmine outsmart you guys?" She asked still laughing, "She had Monster's, how could we NOT resist?" I asked. "Good point" Anya said "So, should we text Jasmine and tell her what time the sleepover starts at?"

I face-palmed, "Shit, I forgot again! You got me distracted talking about Jasmine and Monster's! We've got to run to the store and get food!" I said quickly running out of the living room and down the hallway into my parent's room. I quickly went to their nightstand, and opened the small drawer on it, and pulled out a small brown wallet that contained all the "emergency money" my parents left me every time they went out on business trips. I rushed back into the living room where Anya was waiting, "What were you doing?" She asked and I held up the small brown wallet. "We've got to feed Jasmine, Charlie, Eryn, Aislinn, you, and me. My parents haven't been home long enough to go shopping; we have barely enough food to feed me. We're going grocery shopping, and for that, we needed money" I said.

Aislinn's POV:

I impatiently tapped my foot on the concrete, checking my phone for the time every now and then. My mom was supposed to pick me up for my stupid dentist appointment ten minutes ago, and yet, I'm still standing here. I should have known she'd be late; she's late for almost everything. It never fails, if we have to go somewhere important, she'll always wait till the last minute to get ready, find her car keys, look for her shoes—whatever. It's aggravating.

"Hey Aislinn, what are you still doing here?"

I turned in the direction of the voice, and saw none other than Seth and Brady walking towards me, and I felt my eyes nearly fall out of my head. They both only had on khaki shorts and tennis shoes; they had no shirt on, and to put it bluntly, they were both buff! They could make a football player cry. As much as I would have loved to gawk at them, when I saw Brady smirk at my surprised face that I was making, I quickly snapped my mouth shut that had been hanging open slightly, and glared at him. I just hope I wasn't drooling, that would be even worse. It would give Brady even more satisfaction, and I wasn't about to let that happen. "Um, hey….what's up?" I asked rubbing that back of my head a bit awkwardly.

"We were just out for a run, and we saw you standing here all alone" Seth answered "Oh that's cool…" I said not really paying attention. Hey, don't judge, you know you would have a hard time paying attention too if you were in my position. "What are you doing standing out here? Is Story not with you?" Seth asked.

"Hm…what? Oh! No, Story's not here, she's at home with Anya. She rode the bus home today because my mom was supposed to have already picked me up for my dentist appointment" I said taking a deep breath. Focus Aislinn! Do NOT get caught staring at them! Just try to focus! Focus for once in your life!

"Aislinn, are you okay? I've said your name three times" Seth said

Crap! Now you look like a spacey air head, good job Aislinn. "I'm fine, I just got hit in the head with volleyball, and I guess I'm just a little out of it! It's all good, though" I lied. I didn't really get hit with a volleyball, but they didn't know that, and they never will. Seth looked at me a bit concerned, "Are you sure?" He asked and I made a face, and waved my hand in a dismissive gesture, "Please, I've dealt with worse. Getting hit in the head with a volleyball is nothing! I've pitched a softball going about 55 miles an hour and had it come back at me, and hit me square in the stomach" I said. The softball thing was not a lie, that was a true story, and let me tell you, when that happened, it hurt like hell! I couldn't breathe for several minutes. Brady's face twisted into a look between wanting to laugh and concern, he's probably trying to imagine me getting hit, and falling on the ground wheezing, trying to get my breath back. Jerk.

"Sooo, you have any plans this weekend?" I asked them, "No, not really. We're probably just going to hang out with the guy's at Sam's place" Seth answered. I nodded my head "Sounds fun, as soon as I get out of the dentist I'm going over to Story's and we're going to have our sleepover tonight" I said glancing around seeing if my mom's car was pulling up anywhere; she wasn't anywhere in sight. "Oh yeah, that's right. Your sleepover is tonight. You guys are going to be okay staying at Story's house all by yourselves?" Seth asked. "We've only done this a hundred times, we'll be fine. We can take care of ourselves" I said. Seth didn't look quite convinced. Brady just had a bored look on his face.

That's when I felt my phone buzz in my hand; I looked at it, and saw I had a text from my mom. I unlocked my phone, and read the message. I had the urge to yell in frustration. The text read:

_Hey Sweetie, I had to cancel your dentist appointment because something at work popped up. I hope you haven't been waiting on me too long, and I won't be able to take you to Story's for the sleepover. Call Charlie or Jasmine's mom and ask them to pick you up when they leave to take them. I gotta go, love you! XOXO _

I closed my eyes, and took a few deep breaths. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts….pink unicorns, fluffy bunnies, ice cream—it wasn't working, I was still just as annoyed. "Everything okay?" Seth asked causing me to reopen my eyes; I deleted the message, and shook my head. "Yeah, my mom just texted me telling me my appointment was cancelled and now I have to hopefully find a ride to Story's. No big deal" I muttered irritably scrolling through my contact list until I found Charlie's name. I sent her a quick text asking her to come pick me up at the school, I hope she had her phone with her, and got the text. Charlie has a bad habit of not having her phone when I need her to.

"Seth, we should probably be going, we need to meet up with Collin" Brady said and Seth nodded before looking back to me, "Will you be okay waiting here? I can have someone come wait with you, if you want" Seth offered. I shook my head, "No, its fine, Charlie or Jasmine will be here soon. I'll be fine" I said. "Okay, we'll see you later" Seth said turning and leaving Brady, I watched them until they disappeared from sight. I looked down at my phone, and saw that I had no new messages, "Charlie, you better be taking a long time typing out your reply, and not somewhere without your phone" I threatened to my phone.

Astoria's POV:

I looked at my phone; it was almost 6:00 so I figured the others were on their way. I was surprised Aislinn wasn't here yet, surely her dentist appointment didn't last that long. Although, maybe it was a good thing she's not here yet, if she was, half the food would be gone by now. "So what are we going to do tonight?" Anya asked taking a sip from the Mountain Dew can she had in her hands, "I don't know, I think we all decided on watching scary movies later tonight, I texted Eryn earlier and she said she could bring some scary movies. We'll have to decide on other stuff to do" I said taking a sip of my Coke. Anya nodded her head "I'm game for scary movies, I think we should play Truth or Dare, I love playing that game" Anya said.

I smirked imagining the last time I played Truth or Dare. At our last sleepover we played Truth or Dare instead of that I have Never… game where you say something you've never done and everyone else puts down a finger if they have done it. The last time we played that game, we found out some things from people that I don't really want to think about. Granted, when we played that game we had a lot more people, but still, after that we all came to a mutual agreement that we will no longer play that game. I know stuff that I can't speak of, but every time I think about it makes me want to shudder. I was sworn to secrecy before I played that, and let me tell you, there was a reason why.

"It's time I got Aislinn back after that last time we played Truth or Dare" I said remembering our last sleepover, Anya laughed remembering our last sleepover. We had played Truth or Dare, and it was snowing outside, and we were at Jasmine's house, and Aislinn dared me to go outside, and jump in the pool. The consequence for not doing the dare was to let Aislinn give me a haircut and dye my hair. I ended up jumping in the pool because I would have rather faced hypothermia than let Aislinn anywhere near my hair with scissors and a bottle of hair dye.

"What are you going to make her do?" Anya asked "I don't know, I'll think of something" I said trying to think of ways I could get her back for that. Anya got a text, and looked at her phone, "Charlie's almost here" she said. I nodded my head, "That must mean the others are getting close" I said looking at my own phone. As I was typing my reply back to Jasmine, I heard the sound of rain just suddenly start pounding against the house. "Oh look, it's raining" I said glancing out the window, Anya nodded her head "I've noticed".

Aislinn's POV:

I hate my mom, I hate my mom, I hate my mom. I continued my little rant in my head as I continued my walk. Yes, walk, I was walking to Story's house since Charlie wasn't answering her phone, and Jasmine was already there, and her mom was at work. I'm going to kill Charlie for not having her phone, and then I'm going to kill my mom for texting me at the last minute, and leaving me without a ride. Okay, maybe I won't kill them, but I will certainly to something to get my payback for walking to Story's house, in the pouring rain! Of course, it would have to freaking rain, and it wasn't just a light rain either, no, it was _pouring. _It didn't take ten seconds and I was absolutely soaked, my clothes were sticking to me, my hair was a wet, tangled mess that kept sticking to my face. My backpack was wet too—good thing it only had my homework in it, and not anything important. My duffel bag was also wet, and it had all my extra clothes in it.

Fan-freaking-tastic. The school's a nice distance away from Story's house too. Oh the joys of not being able to drive myself anywhere. I shifted the duffel bag on my shoulder, it was getting heavy, and not to mention I had my backpack on my back. I've walked to friends houses before after practice, but most of those times were with some girls on my team who actually lived close to the school. I love playing in the rain too, I've played outside in a thunderstorm once, even when it was lightning outside, and my mom threatened to kill me if I didn't come inside. However, this was a little different than playing in the rain in my backyard; I was walking along the small roads, with two bags, in the pouring rain that was very thick, and hard to see through. I resumed my little rant as I continued my walk.

Astoria's POV:

I checked my phone for the billionth time; at least that's what it felt like. Charlie, Jasmine, and Eryn had all arrived, but there was still no sign of Aislinn. Normally I wouldn't be worrying because Aislinn can be just running late, but I called her home, and her dad answered saying that Aislinn's dentist appointment was cancelled and her mom was still at work. I hung up my phone, and sighed, "Still nothing from Aislinn?" I asked looking to everyone, they all shook their heads. I checked the time, it was 6:45 and I haven't gotten a text from her telling me where she is. It was still pouring the rain outside, and it was getting darker as we speak.

I pulled out my phone, and dialed Seth's number (A/N: I don't know if Seth does have a cell phone, but in this he's going to). "Who are you calling?" Anya asked as the other's watched me, "Seth, I'm going to ask him if he's seen or heard from Aislinn" I answered listening as the phone began to ring. On the fourth ring, Seth finally picked up _"Hey Story, what's up?" _he greeted from the other end. "Hey Seth, have you seen Aislinn? Or maybe gotten a text from her? Everyone else is here except her, and we haven't heard anything from her" I said. Seth was quiet on the other line for a moment, _"Yeah, Brady and I saw her waiting for her mom at the school, but her dentist appointment was cancelled. She said something about asking Charlie or Jasmine to come pick her up" _Seth finally answered.

I glanced toward Charlie and Jasmine, "Check your phones, Seth says Aislinn was going to ask one of you for a ride" I said to them, they immediately pulled out their phones to look. _"If you want, I can ask Brady to go look for her, the others are kind of busy right now, but he should be able to go look for her" _Seth offered. I nodded my head even though he couldn't see it, "Yeah, that'd be good. Thank you" I said _"Okay, I'll talk to you later. I'm sure she's fine" _Seth said and then we hung up. "Seth's going to ask Brady to go look for her, hopefully she's probably still at the school or something. She might have started walking" I said "Did you she send either of you a text?"

Charlie looked up from her phone, a sheepish look on her face, "You can say that" she said and handed me the phone, everyone crowded around to read the texts. Holy crap! She sent Charlie eight texts!

4:15-_Hey Charlie, Mom can't take me to Story's, can you come pick me up at school?_

4:30-_Charlie, can you please come pick me up from school? Mom cancelled my dentist appointment and I don't have a ride!_

4:35-_Charlie, you better be just taking a long time to reply, and not have your phone turned off or something._

4:50-_Charlie. If you don't txt me back soon, I'm going to put a pillow over your face and suffocate you tonight!_

5:10-_Charlotte! It looks like it's about to rain, and I would really appreciate it if you would txt me back! If you can't take me, that's fine, I just need to know so I can ask Jasmine or somebody! _

5:49-_It's sprinkling now, and the school doors are locked. Please txt me back! I called your mom's phone but it was turned off. You better be writing a freaking book, and taking a REALLY long time to reply. _

6:05-_I hate you. I'm soaked now. Thanks. Jasmine can't take me because they already left, and her mom's at work. I'm still stuck here at school…_

6:25-_I've decided I'm just going to freaking walk! If I get hit by a car or something, it will be your fault. Gotta go, my phones getting wet, I'll see you if I ever get to Story's house_

It was hard not to laugh at some of the texts. I handed her the phone back, "Did you not hear your phone?" Anya asked and Charlie shook her head "No, my phone was in my room until I got it when I had to leave. I didn't think to check it" she answered looking a bit guilty. "You're so screwed" Eryn said bluntly.

Aislinn's POV:

I officially hate the rain. I hate it with every fiber of my being right now. I was still walking to Story's, the thick rain, both my backpack, and duffel bag slowing me down. Not to mention I have to make sure I don't get hit by a car that doesn't see me, walking down the side of the road in the rain is not the most fun thing in the world. I almost got plowed over by a truck carrying logs! That was so NOT fun. I flipped the guy off, but I'm sure he didn't see me when I did; maybe that was a good thing? I sure didn't want a truck driver getting pissed off at me, and back up, hoping to squish me. That would slightly suck.

My little chant that I had been repeating over and over in my head eventually turned from 'I hate my mom' into 'I hate Charlie' and then to 'I hate the rain'. I wonder if Story and the other's realize I'm not there. Surely they would, how could they not know I was there? I'm not exactly quiet. I bet you the fat kids are eating or something, or watching a movie. Jerks. I would get my phone out and text Story telling her that I'm almost there, and that there better still be food left over when I do get there. Not to mention when I get there, I'm going to kill Charlie. I'm going to wait till she falls asleep, and then suffocate her with a pillow. Okay, I might not actually kill her, but the thought sure helps right now.

"Aislinn!"

I paused, did I hear my name? Nahh, I just losing it.

"Aislinn!"

I paused again, okay, I'm seriously losing it. Just keep walking Aislinn, don't stop.

"Aislinn!"

Just keep walking, don't stop. It's either your imagination or possibly a creeper, keep walking.

"I swear to God! Aislinn!"

I stopped, "WHAT?" I yelled at no one in particular. I really hope there's someone there or I'll feel so incredibly stupid for yelling and no one be there. Not to mention that would mean I'm hearing voices….yeah, that would be bad.

"Aislinn!"

I jumped at how close the voice sounded and it came from behind me. I turned around to see who it was, and I saw probably my least favorite person in the world, Brady was standing there. He was still shirtless too, and I tried very hard not to gawk at him. The only good thing about this is I'm not hearing voice so I'm not going crazy, always a comforting thought. I gave him a look "What are you doing here? If I had known it was you calling my name I would have ran, and taken my chance of getting hit by a car" I said. He rolled his eyes, "As funny as that would be, I don't think your friends, or Seth would like it very much if I let you get hit by a car" he said an annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah cause you'd like it if I got hit by a car wouldn't you?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest; he just rolled his eyes, and sighed "Can we go? Your friends are waiting for you at Story's house" Brady said in an annoyed tone, like he'd rather be anywhere but here. I looked up at him—I hate having to look up to him, damn him for being so tall! "I don't need your help getting there, I was doing just fine by myself" I said jutting out my chin a bit. "If you keep walking like that it's going to be tomorrow before you get there" Brady said "If you let me help you, I can carry a bag or something and you'll get there faster". "I don't need your help, I bet you if someone didn't make you, you wouldn't even be here offering help" I pointed out.

"So you're not as dumb as you look" Brady said smirking, I glared at him, "If you're done, I've got to get going" I said turning around to begin walking again. I heard Brady curse under his breath, and then I felt my duffel bag get ripped from shoulder, and I turned around to demand Brady give it back, but instead I felt myself get lifted and thrown over his shoulder. It took me a minute to realize what had just happened and when I did, I felt my cheeks redden a bit, and I tried to squirm to get him to let me go. "Brady, put me down, now!" I yelled trying to get him to let me go, I just hope that if he did, I wouldn't fall on my face. That would suck.

"No can do, now would you stop squirming?" He asked as he began walking in the direction I had earlier. "I will not stop squirming! I don't want your help!" I yelled as I continued to squirm. I don't see how he was carrying me like I weighed nothing, not to mention he was carrying me like a sack of potatoes. After my futile attempts to get Brady to let me go, I settled for crossing my arms, and thinking of ways to get him back for this. "I'll get you back for this. I'm going to strap you to a hang glider on the 4th of July" I said. "Uh-huh, sure" Brady mumbled "Or feed you to sharks while you wear a meat suit" I said.

"Uh-huh"

"I could find a pack of wolves, and feed you to them"

Brady snorted "Yeah, okay"

"I could tie you and Jasmine together, and you'd have to listen to her constant questions for the whole day"

"Sounds terrible"

"I could tie you to a tree and have an army of rabid squirrels attack you"

Brady actually laughed at that one, "Wow…." He mumbled shaking his head and laughing. I continued to threaten him, but all I got in response was either 'Uh-huh' or 'Sure, okay…' or 'Where do you come up with stuff?' or 'Is that even legal?' I huffed and continued thinking of threats.

Astoria's POV:

A knock at the door caused all of us to look up, and I jumped up from the couch, and walked to door, and opened it. I busted out into laughter. Brady was standing in my doorway, soaking wet, carrying Aislinn's duffel bag in one hand, and he had Aislinn slung over his other shoulder. "You can put me down now" Aislinn grumbled and Brady set her down on her feet. Aislinn was dripping wet, and looked less than happy. "I'll take my duffel bag" she said holding out her hand for her duffel bag, Brady handed it to her, "Thank you" she said but I could tell she really didn't mean it. Aislinn walked past me into the house, "Don't drip all over the carpet" I said "Oh shove it up your ass" I heard Aislinn say as she made her way down the hallway.

I turned to look at Brady, "Thanks for going to get her" I said knowing Seth probably had to threaten Brady to get him to go look for Aislinn. He smirked "It was interesting…I got to go, later" he said turning and leaving, I shut the door, and walked back to where everyone—minus Aislinn—was sitting. We waited for about 15 minutes and I figured she might have been taking a shower, and my theory was proven correct when she came out wearing semi dry clothes, and her hair was wrapped in a towel. I stood up, "Now that Aislinn is here, let's eat, I'm starving" I said heading into the kitchen where Anya and I had set out all the food. It was like a war zone trying to get the food; I guess that's what you get when you keep six teenage girls waiting for food.

After we had attacked all the food, eaten, and thrown away the garbage, we were all gathered back in the living room. "So what do we do now?" Jasmine asked looking around the room; I smiled "We play Truth or Dare!" I declared and I saw Charlie's face falter a bit, an evil expression cross Aislinn, and Eryn's face, Anya smirked, and Jasmine just looked confused—not a shocker there. "I'm game for some Truth or Dare" Aislinn said "Okay, let's all get in a circle in the floor" I said and we all slid down from our seats and into the floor. We were all gathered in a sort of blob shaped circle. "Who wants to go first?" Anya asked looking around at all of us. "I'll go" Aislinn said and I swear I saw Charlie pale a little bit. "Okay, you go first" Anya said.

Aislinn immediately turned to Charlie, poor Charlie, she has to suffer Aislinn's wrath. "Charlie, truth or dare?" Aislinn asked an innocent look on her face, pfft, innocent my ass. Charlie looked like she would rather be anywhere but here right now. "Dare" Charlie squeaked out, and then a look crossed her face, it was look of 'oh-my-God-what-did-I-just-do?' look. Aislinn smirked, "Alright, I dare you to go the neighbor's house, knock on the door, and when it opens, do the potty dance, and say 'I NEED A TAMPON!'" Aislinn said. Charlie's face was priceless; I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop from laughing, "I'm not doing that! What's the consequence?" Charlie said Aislinn continued to smirk, "The consequence I choose for this dare is…..stick your head in the toilet and flush" Aislinn said. We all busted out laughing as Charlie's jaw dropped. "Take your pick" Aislinn said laughing, Charlie glared at her, "I hate you" she said standing up, Aislinn raised an eyebrow; "You should have answered your phone!" She shot back.

Charlie walked to the door, and we all got up and followed her, watching as she walked out into the pouring rain over to my neighbor's house. When she reached the door, Charlie glanced over at us, and then knocked on the door. We all busted into a round of laughter when Charlie began to do the potty dance, and when the door opened, Aislinn actually fell on the ground laughing, and I had to use the door frame for support. A teenage guy who was maybe a year older than us answered the door, and Charlie's face was priceless, "I NEED A TAMPON!" Charlie yelled her face as red as a tomato. The guy just shut the door, and by then, we were all breathless, and clutching out stomachs from laughing so hard.

Charlie walked back over, her face was bright red, and she was glaring at all of us, "I really hate you guys" she said as she pushed past us into the house, and went to sit back down. After we had all calmed down, we were able to walk back over to the middle of the living room, and sit back down. "That was great; I wish I had had a video camera!" Eryn said wiping a tear away, Anya held up her phone, "I actually got it on my phone" she said. Charlie just dropped her head into her hands, "Oh my God, I'm never going to live that down" she said, Aislinn patted her on the back, "We still love you Charlie" she said. Oh how I love this game.

Many truths and dares later, and boy did we all look like a mess. I'd hate for anyone to walk in and see us. Eryn had on all pink, everything she had on was pink, Anya had dared her to put on any pink clothing we could fin because Eryn really hates pink. She's more a camouflage and combat boot type of girl. Her hair was also pulled into pig tails. Anya had of course taken pictures of her, and she told Anya that if the pictures ended up on _Facebook_, she'd kill her in her sleep. Jasmine was soaking wet, and shivering from where Eryn dared her to stay in a tub full of ice and cold water; she had to stay in there for three minutes, and fully clothed.

Aislinn had make-up smeared all over her face, lipstick, eye shadow, eyeliner, and blush was smeared all over her face, she had lipstick lines all across her face, along with eyeliner marks, there were colorful patches of eye shadow all around her face, and one spot on her face was really red from blush. I had dared her to let us put make-up on her blind folded, and Aislinn doesn't really wear make-up, except for eyeliner, and sometimes mascara, but she hardly ever wears it. She hates wearing a bunch of make-up because she says it makes her feel like a clown. If she went to a circus looking like she did now, she'd make little kids cry.

I was basically dressed like a slut. I had on this really tight, low neck shirt that was too small for me, booty short, and a pair of my mom's old black stiletto boots. I was seriously scared when I had to put them on, and I was even more scared thinking about my mom in them. Aislinn had dared me to dress like this, and then dance to Bad Romance while Anya filmed me on her phone. Charlie had her bra on the outside of her shirt, and a blanket tied around her neck from where she was dared to go up to our other neighbor's and knock on their door dressed like that and tell them "There's no need to worry anymore, I've got everything under control, you will no longer have to worry about painful and uncomfortable bra's". The funny thing was; it was a guy who answered the door.

We were a mess. "I can't think of anymore dares or truth's to ask, how about we call it quits, and watch a movie?" Aislinn asked stretching a bit, "Sounds good to me, my butt's fallen asleep" I said standing up, and stretching. I nearly tripped and fell on Anya from the damn boots I was still wearing. "Can we change back into our clothes?" Charlie asked glancing down to her bra that was still on the outside of her shirt. "Yeah, I want to get this shit off my face" Aislinn said "Yeah you guys can go get changed, or clean your face, whatever, we'll start the movies after everyone's ready" I said ready to get the boots off.

After getting changed back into my pajamas, I walked back out into the living room, and everyone else was there. It took me awhile to get those boots off my feet. Eryn held up her selection of scary movies, "Which one do we want to watch first?" She asked and after some argument, we all decided on the first one in her stack. I turned on my TV, and turned the DVD player on, and put the disk in. After I put the disk in, I quickly turned off the lights, and walked over to the couch, and sat down in between Aislinn and Anya on the couch. I just hope Jasmine doesn't think either of these are real, if she does she probably won't leave my house for the next week. Oh joy.

3 scary movies', and half way through the fourth one later…..

"AHHHHHH!" Aislinn, Anya, Charlie, Jasmine, and I screamed as we all jumped from where the serial killer or whatever he was popped out. My eyes were as wide as saucers, and I felt myself clutching onto Aislinn. This shit was scary! I felt my stomach churn as a really gory part played, I had to turn away or I would probably hurl. I don't Aislinn would take too kindly to me hurling all over her. I felt Aislinn jump as a different scene played, "HOLY SHIT!" I heard her yell as she jumped again, I would have laughed at her outburst, but I made the mistake of looking up, and I saw yet another gory part, and had to look away for fear of throwing up. I heard Eryn laugh, "This is so fake….I can't believe you guys are actually scared by this" she said watching the movie without even flinching.

I looked up at the TV and I felt myself pale a bit as probably the scariest part of the whole movie came on. I heard Aislinn, Anya, Charlie, and Jasmine all scream "Turn this crap off! I can't take much more of this!" Charlie yelled as she shielded her eyes. I tried to avoid looking at the TV as I scrambled to find the remote, "Where's the remote?" I asked looking for it, I felt myself gag as I caught a glimpse of what was on the TV. "It's on the coffee table!" Aislinn yelled trying to look away from the screen. I scrambled over to the coffee table as I heard the other's scream, and I grabbed the long black rectangle, and hit the power button. "Hey! That was the best part!" Eryn cried looking over at me, I set the remote back down, "I think that's enough scary movies for tonight" I said. Everyone except Eryn nodded their heads in agreement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So that was Chapter 5!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**I'm sorry if the scary movie part sucked, but my friend, and I don't watch a lot of scary movies so we weren't really sure on some good ones to watch. **

**Anyway! Review! Pretty please? **

**Review's make us happy! **


	8. Jasmine Knows

**Hey!**

**I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't updated but I've just gotten back from a trip.**

**This chapter has been another chapter from hell so I'm sorry if it sucks. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! I only own our characters! SM owns everything else!**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Aislinn's POV:

"See you Monday" I say standing in the doorway of Story's house. I have my backpack on, and my duffel bag in hand, the sleepover is over, and everyone's gone home, except me because I live pretty close to Story so I decided to just walk home. It wasn't raining today—thank God. Story was standing in her living room, which was a complete train wreck. There were pillows and blankets everywhere, soda cans lying all over the place, and some popcorn scattered here and there from where it had been tossed from its bowl during the scary movies. "See you", Story said and I turned and walked out, closing the door behind me.

It was cloudy out—shocker, I know—but I don't think it was going to rain, I'm probably wrong. I would have stayed at Story's longer, but I have been neglecting doing laundry for awhile now, and I think it's time I decided to do some. You could get lost in the piles of laundry that have to be done. I probably wouldn't even bother if my mom hadn't called me at seven this morning, and oh so kindly woke me up, and told me that if I didn't do the laundry, she'd make me sleep on the piles of clothes. I'd rather not smell like nasty gym socks.

I was quietly walking down the sidewalk, that is, until a shoelace came untied, and I stepped on it, and it caused me to trip. The next thing I know, my face is lying on my duffel bag that luckily helped break my fall. My face was lucky, and not harmed….my knees, however, weren't so lucky; I could feel the scrapes on them underneath my jeans. "Shit" I muttered standing back up, and rolling my pants legs up, and checking my knees. They were bleeding a little bit, I'd live, and the scar on my knee from where I got stitches was fine, and it hadn't reopened. I pushed my pants legs back down, and went to retie my shoelace.

I grabbed my duffel bag strap, and stood back up, and looked up. I felt myself freeze on the spot. Right in front of me was the biggest damn wolf I've ever seen in my life. It had to be at least the size of a horse, and it was looking right at me. This was a wolf on steroids. I glanced to my right to see if anyone else was around, you know, just in case the wolf decided to attack me, and make me its lunch. I'd like to not become wolf food. When I looked back, the wolf was gone. There was no trace of it, I felt myself blink a few times, and then I shook my head. I must be imagining things. "Aislinn, you're going crazy after all" I said to myself as I began walking back home.

Collin's POV:

I looked at the door in front of me. It was plain, and painted white. It was also the front door to Jasmine's house; at least I hoped it was Jasmine's house. I had asked Seth for Story's number, and asked her where Jasmine lived. I planned on asking Jasmine to go out somewhere, and tell her, everything. Sam's told us that we need to tell the girl's about the whole imprinting on them, and being our mates. Seth's going to ask Story to go out somewhere soon, and tell her. He probably would have told her sooner if we hadn't been busy lately. Seth was going to ask her today, but Sam asked him to take an extra patrol. I lucked out and didn't have to take an extra patrol.

I sighed and reached out and knocked on the door. I could hear shuffling, and shouting coming from inside. I could hear muffled shouts from inside, and I heard feet quickly making their way towards the door. "Raven, you could have answered the door!" Jasmine's voice yelled from behind the door, and then the door opened revealing Jasmine. I felt myself smile once I saw what she was wearing. Jasmine had on baggy gray sweatpants, a light purple tank top, and her hair was up, wrapped in a towel. She looked cute.

Jasmine's hazel/topaz eyes went wide, and her face turned red in a blush. "Uhh, h-hi, uhh, Collin, what are you doing here?" She asked her eyes still wide. "I wanted to know if you'd want to go out somewhere tonight." I asked her, her face turned a brighter shade of red. "Like on a date?" She asked slowly, in a confused way. "Yeah, like a date" I said and she just blinked, a confused expression still on her face. "Like on a date?" She repeated I felt my brows furrow, didn't we just go over this? I nodded my head, "Yes, like on a date" I said calmly.

Her eyes lit up, "Oh, okay!" And then she quickly shut the door. I blinked, what just happened? I didn't even tell her what time I'd be back. Then, the door opened back up, "What time? Where are we going? What should I wear? Are there anybody else going?" Jasmine asked quickly. I didn't answer right away, she asked the questions so quickly, "Um, seven. It's a surprise. Wear whatever you want. It's just us" I answered. She smiled "Okay! See you then!" She said happily, and once again, shut the door.

Story's POV:

"You saw a what?" I asked throwing a blanket in the closet. I was trying to clean up the sleepover mess that my nice friends left me with. Thanks guys. _"I saw a wolf that had to be as big as a horse!" _Aislinn's voice through the phone, I could hear the sound of a washer and dryer running from her end of the phone. "Aislinn, wolves aren't the size of horses" I said closing the closet door. _"I saw it! It was huge. It looked like it was on steroids or something. I didn't think it was real at first, but then I saw it again, briefly" _she argued. I held the phone to my ear with my shoulder, and went to pick up some pillows lying on the floor. "Aislinn, having you been sniffing detergent or something?" I asked throwing the pillows on the couch. _"I saw the wolf before I started doing laundry" _Aislinn said and just as I was about to say something, I heard my phone beep signaling I had a text.

"Hang on, I have a text" I said pulling my phone away from my ear, and looked at the screen. I had a text from Jasmine. I hit a button, and read her message. It read:

_Hey, guess what! I'm going on a date with Collin! I can't wait I'm so excited! _

I smiled, so that's why Collin wanted to know where Jasmine lived. I typed something back to her, and put the phone back to my ear. "Collin's taking Jasmine on a date" I said to Aislinn, who I could hear moving things around. _"That's good" _Aislinn said and I could tell she was speaking a little distractedly; she was probably switching loads of laundry. "You weren't paying attention to what I just said were you?" I asked sitting down on the couch. _"What? I wasn't listening" _Aislinn said and I just rolled my eyes. "Collin's taking Jasmine on a date" I repeated. I heard Aislinn snort on the other side of the phone, _"Good thing she's pretty"_ Aislinn said. I laughed, "You're so nice" I said. _"I know" _she replied.

*****Time Skip******

Collin's POV:

I walked back up to Jasmine's front door. Seven o'clock had finally rolled around. I had decided to take Jasmine to a very small local pizza place **(A/N: I know there's not anything like this, but we had to come up with something local they could do so just go with it, pretty please!)**. I had decided to take her there, we would have pizza, talk, and then, I'd tell her everything. I was prepared to have to explain everything to her several times. I could hear people talking and running around inside the house. I knocked on the door, and the running around became more frantic, and the voices from inside became louder.

The door opened and woman who looked to be in her early 40's answered the door, she looked a lot like Jasmine. "Hello there, you must be Collin, come inside" she greeted stepping back, and opening the door more so I could step in. "Thank you" I said stepping through the doorway, and into the living room. "Mom, where's my other ear ring?" Jasmine's voice yelled from upstairs, "It's in your room on your dresser where you keep all your ear rings!" Jasmine's mom yelled. She sighed and shook her head, "I better go help her, she'll never find it" she said "Make yourself comfortable" and she walked up the stairs.

I looked around the room, and saw a girl who looked to be about either 10 or 11 smiling at me. She resembled Jasmine a lot, except that her skin was a little bit darker and her hair was darker. "Hi, my name's Raven" she greeted smiling, and walking over to where I was standing. "Hi, my name's Collin" I said back looking down at her. "I know; Jasmine's been running around all day trying to get ready. She's changed outfits like eight times" she said. I smiled at her, "Really, that many times?" I asked her, she nodded "Yup. You know you're really tall?" She asked. I laughed "Yeah, I know" I said.

"Raven, stop pestering Collin!"

I looked up, and saw Jasmine standing there, along with her mom. Jasmine had on light colored jeans, dark purple top, black flats, and a black vest thing on. Raven rolled her eyes, "I wasn't pestering him, and I was keeping him entertained until you found your ear ring" she said, "Okay you two, cut it out. Go on Jasmine, go have fun. Make sure you have your phone on you! Call me if you need me" Jasmine's mom said. "Yes Mom" Jasmine muttered rolling her eyes, and walking over to where I stood, "Bye Mom, I'll see you later" Jasmine said quickly, and opened the door. "Bye Sweetie! Have fun!" Jasmine's mom called out, and we both walked out the door.

******Time skip to pizza place******

"Let's take the seat over here" Jasmine said pointing over to a booth by a window, "Okay" I said and we both walked over to the booth. There were a few people scattered all around the small place, a few couples, and families. Other than that, the place was quiet, and almost empty. We took our seats at the booth which was lit by a light hanging over the table, and the last rays of light from the sunset. Once we were seated, I noticed that Jasmine's hands that were rested on the table were slightly shaking. I'm making her that nervous?

"So how was the sleepover?" I asked hoping to calm her nerves, she looked up "It was fun, we played truth or dare once Aislinn got there, and I had to sit in the tub full of ice and freezing cold water for like three minutes. I liked the scary movies until about the second one, then it started getting really scary" Jasmine said. I laughed, remembering Brady coming back to Sam and Emily's and he told us about how he had to carry Aislinn to Story's, and how she threatened him the whole way there. "It sounds like you had a fun time" I said.

She nodded, "We always have a good time whenever we're together, especially when Story, Aislinn, and I get together" Jasmine said pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "How long have you known Story and Aislinn?" I asked, "I've known Story since the first day of Kindergarten, and we've been best friends ever since. Aislinn moved here from Georgia in fourth grade, and we became friends when our teacher made us do this gross worm project, and Aislinn was the only brave one in our group to touch the worms. She also punched this one girl in the face in sixth grade when she wouldn't leave me alone" Jasmine said.

I laughed, "Aislinn seems kind of violent" I said and Jasmine laughed "Just a little. She's a good friend though" Jasmine said smiling, I was about to say something else, but a waiter decided to come take our order at that moment. He walked over, and immediately his eyes fell on Jasmine. He smiled, mainly towards Jasmine, who began fidgeting with her napkin, taking glances toward him. I also noticed that Jasmine's cheeks were red in a blush. I immediately disliked the waiter. "Hey guys, my names Ethan, I'll be your waiter, can I get you drinks?" Ethan asked looking at Jasmine. "I'll have Sprite" Jasmine said glancing back down at the table, her cheeks still red. "Water" I said getting Ethan's attention.

I was glad when he left, Jasmine let out a breath "He was like staring at me the whole time" she said playing with her napkin. "I noticed" I said, I didn't like that guy, at all. Ethan wasn't gone long, and he was back with the drinks, and sat them down in front of us. Ethan went back to his staring at Jasmine, who looked away, and her cheeks turned even redder. "So you guys ready to order?" He asked smiling a, what I assumed to be a flirtatious smile. "Yes, we'll have a large cheese pizza" I said getting his attention. He nodded, "Okay, I'll go put that order in" he said and he winked at Jasmine as he left.

A loud buzzing noise got my attention, and I saw as Jasmine got out her cell phone, and looked at it. She rolled her eyes, "Oh my gosh" she said as she began typing something. "Who is it?" I asked she looked up, and put the phone on the table. "It was my mom, she was checking up on me, seeing how I was" she said as her phone buzzed again. "She always texts me nonstop when I go out somewhere, the only time she doesn't text me is when she's at work. Today's her day off so she's gonna be texting me nonstop" Jasmine said picking her phone up and typing back to her mom. "I think it's just a mom thing" I said as she placed her phone back on the table, "My mom doesn't usually text me that much, I think it's worse because I'm on a date" she said.

After that, Jasmine and I just talked about basic things, like how she's afraid of sharp knives, tornadoes, and needles. Her favorite color is purple, and she loves animals. She hates bugs, her favorite food is corn, and she likes the rain. Her parents are divorced, she has two younger sisters. I told her about my family, and I had to explain my last name to her several times. I had to explain to her that Littlesea was just my last name, and that the sea was not really little. She asked about how the pack all knows each other, and I decided that since the subject was kind of out in the open now, I could tell her now.

However, just then, the waiter came back with the pizza, and set it down. Jasmine looked away when he resumed his staring at her, her cheeks turned red again, and I noticed how she began to fidget in her seat, and the slight shaking of her hands. I did not like the way he was making _my_ Jasmine uncomfortable. "You can go now" I said getting the waiter's attention, he glanced at me, "If you guys need anything, just yell for me" he said and winked at Jasmine, again. I took a deep, calming breath. Jasmine looked up at me, and smiled "Thank you, I don't know why he keeps staring at me, it's kind of annoying" she said as she began to grab a piece of pizza.

I know why he's staring at you, and I don't like it. The guy doesn't get it; maybe I should act like Aislinn if he comes back. Hmm, something Aislinn would say….she would definitely ask him if he has a staring problem and then tell him to get lost, and probably call him a name o two. I grabbed a few slices of pizza, and placed them on the plate in front of me. I heard a little squeak from Jasmine, and looked up, and saw her setting her pizza down, and some cheese that came off the pizza dangling from her mouth. Her cheeks turned bright red, and I couldn't help but laugh. She looked cute like that.

"Hey Jasmine!"

Jasmine turned her head, and I saw her eyes widen, and quickly swallowed the cheese, wiped her mouth, and turned her head, trying to hide her face with her hand. I looked over to see what caused her to do that, and I had to take another calming breath. It was another guy, and he was walking over here, and his eyes were on Jasmine. "Who's that?" I asked looking back to Jasmine, "He's my ex, he dumped me shortly after we started freshman year because he said that there would be prettier girls in high school" she said. I blinked; what the hell? What kind of excuse is that? There is no prettier girl.

The guy walked over, and he smiled at us—mainly Jasmine. "Hey Jasmine" he greeted, Jasmine slowly turned her head and looked toward the guy, a fake half smile that you could easily tell was forced. Jasmine fidgeted in her seat, "Hi Anthony" she mumbled avoiding eye contact with him. Anthony must have taken that as an invitation to sit down, because that's exactly what he did. He sat down in the booth next to Jasmine who scooted as close to the wall as she could. Her hands were shaking, and she was fidgeting.

I had to suppress a growl. "Um, what are you doing here? I'm kind of on a date with somebody" Jasmine said playing with her napkin. Anthony looked over towards me, "Oh hey" he said and turned back to Jasmine, "Anthony, you should leave, I really don't want to see you" Jasmine said, "Well I actually came here to ask you something" he said. I suddenly got a bad feeling. I didn't like this guy. "Hurry up" Jasmine said an annoyed tone to her voice, Anthony tried to reach for her hand—I had to take a VERY deep and calming breath. Jasmine pulled her hand away, "No, just hurry up" she said. Anthony looked at her, "Okay…Jasmine, I made a mistake, I want you back" he said.

I had to put my hands under the table because they were shaking. I did not just dislike this guy, I hated him. How could he say that to Jasmine? After his excuse for breaking up with her? I felt my already growing anger rise as I watched Jasmine's eyes widen, and looked completely shocked. It took all I could not to lunge across the table at that guy. "Anthony, I-I would never go out with you again! Not after last time" Jasmine said her voice rising. I had to get out of here; I had to get Jasmine away from him. I stood up, "C'mon Jasmine, let's go, I'll take you home" I said and Jasmine forced Anthony to get out of the booth, and she stood. I quickly paid for the dinner, and I took Jasmine's hand and lead her out of the building away from Anthony, and the waiter.

The cool night air was welcoming, but I was still working on calming my anger. Holding Jasmine's hand was helping—it was calming. We weren't outside for very long when my phone rang, I sighed in irritation, "Hang on, I've got to take this call, wait right here" I said reluctantly letting go of her hand, and walking off to the side, and answered my phone. It was Sam asking me if I could take Jared's patrol because he had to go help Kim with something. I told him that I was going to take Jasmine home and then I could take it.

"Collin!"

Jasmine's POV:

I watched the guys in front of me. They were all around me, and they smelled like alcohol, and they were crowding around me. I glanced to the side, and saw Collin making his way towards us. I felt a comfort that he was on his way, but the guys around me were what really scared me. I tried not to pay attention to the things they were saying. A few of them tried to reach out, and touch me, but I kept pulling away. I didn't want them to touch me. "Aw babe, don't be like that" one of the drunk guys said. He reached out, and snatched my arm. I squeaked and tried to pull away, I wish I had somebody here. Aislinn where are you when I need you?

"Collin!" I called out again.

The guy holding me pulled me closer, "Your boyfriend's not here, but I'll gladly take his place" the guy said close to my face, the smell of alcohol very strong. "Let me go!" I said trying to pull away, but he just tightened his grip on my arm.

"I'd let her go if I were you"

I looked up to see Collin standing there, and he looked very, very mad. I could see him shaking. The guy released me, and pushed me towards one of his friends who held onto my arms. "What are you going to do about it?" The drunken guy slurred, "This" Collin said and the next thing I know, the drunken guys lying on the ground, his nose bleeding. "You want to play rough?" Another drunken guy asked as he and a few of his other friends surrounded Collin. I struggled to get out of the grip of the guy holding me, but he roughly pulled me back, and held on tighter.

Collin didn't look worried at all, even as the guys surrounded him. When they all started stumbling and throwing punches at him, he would easily dodge them. He made it look…uh, what's the word? Um…oh yeah! Effortless. He made it look effortless when he punched them and would send them flying to the ground. Collin didn't have a scratch on him, and when there were only about two guys left, they didn't fight him. They looked around at their friends who were getting to their feet, and took off running. The guys, who were able to get up and run, did. The guy holding me pushed me roughly to the ground, and took off running.

I didn't realize I was shaking until I felt myself hit the ground. My whole body was shaking. I pulled myself into a sitting position and looked up to Collin who was standing there. He was shaking too, and he wasn't looking at me. "Jasmine…" I heard Collin say and then there was a ripping noise, and next thing I know I'm looking at a wolf that's the size of a horse. I gulp, and tried to scramble away. I felt my back hit something rough, and it stopped me from moving back anymore. I felt myself shaking even worse, and my head started hurting, and next thing I know, I saw black.

*****Time Skip******

Collin's POV:

I watched Jasmine as she slept on the couch. She had fainted when I phased, I was so glad that I didn't hurt her. I'm also glad that Jacob and Seth happened to be phased as well, and they came to help me calm down, and take Jasmine to Sam and Emily's. Seth was trying to get a hold of Story so someone can come pick Jasmine up. I wanted Jasmine to wake up, I wanted to make sure she was okay, and I needed to explain everything to her.

As if on cue, I felt Jasmine's hand squeeze my own. I sat up, more alert now, and watched as she stirred in her sleep, and her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes wondered around the room, blinking several times, a confused look on her face. "Hey" I said getting her attention, when she saw me her eyes widened and she jumped up on the couch, and scrambled to one side. I felt a pang in my chest as I saw her looking at me with a scared expression, and her hand leaving mine. "Y-You're that wolf!" She yelled hugging her knees to her chest.

It's now or never. "Just let me explain" I said calmly, "What do you mean? That was real?" She asked her eyes as wide as saucers. "Yes, that was real" I said slowly "How can that be real? People aren't supposed to turn into wolves! I think if that was supposed to happen we would learn about it in Biology or something" Jasmine said. "Jasmine, do you remember the scary story that Sam told at the bonfire? About people turning into wolves—werewolves?" I asked slowly. I needed her to understand. Jasmine just looked at me for a few long, drawn out moments. "Yeah, I think so" she finally said.

"Well it's not just a story, it's real. I'm a werewolf, it's a real thing" I said and I watched as her scared expression turned into plain confusion, "That's not possible! This is a joke isn't it?" She asked looking around the room like someone would pop and yell 'Gotcha sucker!' I could see Aislinn doing that, but this was real. "This is real, you saw me in my wolf form. I can change into a werewolf, and so can Sam, Paul, Jared, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, and Brady. It isn't a joke" I said. A look crossed her face, "Okay, okay…so this is real..." she said slowly, I think taking everything in.

"Do you also remember the part where Sam explained what imprinting was?" Collin asked Jasmine gave me a blank look, and several long quiet moments went by before she said anything. "I think so, something about baby ducks" she said. "Werewolves imprint on someone who's their mate. When we were taking you guys home from the bonfire, when you tripped and fell, and I caught you, I imprinted on you" I said. Jasmine looked at me, she didn't say anything; she didn't even blink. Minutes ticked by and when Jasmine finally came out of her trance like state, she moved from her position on the far end of the couch closer to me. "So that means we're like uh, mates, right?" She asked.

I nodded my head, "Yes. Now, Jasmine, you can't tell anyone about us being werewolves. You can't tell Story or Aislinn about werewolves. Seth and Brady have to be the ones to tell them about werewolves because Story is Seth's mate, and Aislinn is Brady's. They need to hear it from them" I explained. Jasmine nodded her head, and a smile formed on her face, "I knew Seth liked Story! Brady and Aislinn are mates? How? They like hate each other don't they?" I laughed "They can't hate each other" I said. Jasmine gave me a look, "It sure seems like that to me" she said. "Trust me, they can't" I said.

"Jasmine! Where are you?" A familiar voice called.

We looked up to see Story and Aislinn walking into the house led by Seth and Jacob. They saw us, and Story and Aislinn walked over. "Jasmine, what happened?" Story asked sounding worried, Aislinn yawned "She can tell us tomorrow, but Mom's ready to go. We'll see you tomorrow" Aislinn said grabbing Story and Jasmine's arms, and began to drag them out of the room. Jasmine turned around and smiled at me, and waved as she was led out. I smiled and sadly watched as Jasmine left the house, and the door closed behind her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**So that was chapter 6!**

**I hope you guys liked it! **

**Poor Collin, he had to put up with all those guys. **

**Anyway, REVIEW please! It gives us inspiration!**


	9. Give Me the Details

**Hey!**

**So this chapter is really just a filler chapter. I had fun writing this little filler chapter anyway, so I hope you guys like it anyway!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! I only own the character my friend and I created! SM owns everything else!**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Aislinn's POV:

"So, what happened last night that caused Seth called and told Story that you needed to be picked up?" I asked flopping down on the couch, a bottle of water in my hand. Story was stretched out across the small two person couch, and Jasmine was sitting curled up in the recliner. I was stretched across the large couch. Both Jasmine and Story were wearing a pair of my basket ball shorts and a t-shirt, after picking Jasmine up, my mom took us back to the house, and both of them had to borrow clothes. My mom was called into the office for some emergency or something, and she had to get up early this morning so I had to like drag her out of the bed last night so we could pick Jasmine up. She was gone by the time we got up this morning, and my dad took Garrett somewhere to do something—I didn't really pay attention.

I watched Jasmine, and took a gulp of water from the bottle. Jasmine played with the edge of a couch pillow sitting her lap. Jasmine had a serious face on, her brow was furrowed, and her eyes were staring far off. Oh God, she's thinking! The last few times that Jasmine thought, it always led to disaster.

-Flashback-

"Ack! That's hot! Ahh!" I yelled my tongue sticking out of my mouth, and I was rapidly fanning it with my hands. Story had her head in the sink with her mouth underneath the faucet, letting the water wash over it. Jasmine had tears rolling down her cheeks, her face was flushed and sweating, and she was fanning her tongue too. I could feel myself sweating as well, and my nose felt like it was running. "What the hell is in that?" I asked as I rushed over to the freezer, and pulled out an ice cube and shoved it in my mouth.

Jasmine shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know! I put what you told me in there to make the sauce thicker!" Jasmine said as she feverously fanned her tongue with her mouth. Story looked up from her position under the sink faucet, "Show us what you put in there" she said and quickly shoved her face back under the faucet. I watched Jasmine as she walked over to the fridge, and watched as she looked around the contents of the fridge. She finally found what she was looking for, and pulled it out, and looked at it. When her eyes grew to the size of saucers, I got scared. "What is it?" I asked moving the ice cube around in my mouth.

"I accidentally put hot sauce in it" Jasmine said showing me the bottle of red, really hot, hot sauce. I felt my eyes grow wide, "I said to put some Ketchup in it! How in the hell did you confuse Ketchup with hot sauce?" I asked as the ice cube in my mouth melting and my mouth quickly beginning to burn again. "I don't know! I just saw the red and grabbed it! I didn't really pay attention!" She said, "What did Jasmine put in it?" Story asked from by the sink, I took the hot sauce from Jasmine, and walked over to Story. "She put hot sauce in it, and it looks like half the bottle too!" I said looking at how the bottle was only half full. "Aw Shit" Story said.

-End Flashback-

I haven't touched hot sauce since that incident, and I haven't asked Jasmine to put anything into anything we're supposed to eat ever again. She remains on cleaning duty, and we still have to watch her to make sure she doesn't forget anything or cut herself on a knife or something. That's only one of the many times something has ended in disaster. There was another time that's probably one of my favorites.

-Flashback-

*8th Grade*

"Jasmine you're sure the school's open today?" Story asked as my mom pulled into the school's parking lot. There were only a few cars scattered around the parking lot, and there wasn't anyone in the parent line, and the few buses were sitting there, empty. Jasmine nodded her head, "I'm sure! The staff day's not till tomorrow" she said as my mom came to a stop and let us out. "Bye sweetie! Bye girls!" My mom called as we got out of her car, and made our way to the front doors. When we reached them, and tried opening them, the door wouldn't open.

"What the heck?" I asked pulling on a door handle. I walked down the row of doors, and pulled on the handles hoping one of them would open. None of them did. "Jasmine, I think you got the days mixed up" Story said looking around at the almost deserted school grounds. Jasmine shook her head, "No, I'm sure that tomorrow's the staff day" she said.

"What are you girls doing here?"

We all looked up to see our English teacher Mrs. Greggs looking at us, a cup of coffee in her hand. "What do you mean? Its school, aren't we supposed to be here?" I asked and Mrs. Greggs shook her head, "No, today's the staff day, I announced this yesterday at the end of class" she said. Story and I sighed simultaneously. Of course. "Better call Mom" I said pulling out my phone, and dialing my mom. "Fail" Story said.

-End Flashback-

There were plenty more, but those two are my most memorable. We had to wait an hour for my mom to come pick us up again, and Mrs. Greggs offered to just let us stay in her office but I knew if we did, she'd ask us to do some sort of errand. I liked Mrs. Greggs and all, but I had already wasted my free day coming to school when we weren't even having it, at that point, I just wanted to get home, and go back to bed. "Okay, Jasmine why don't you just tell us about how the date went first" Story said getting both mine and Jasmine's attention. Jasmine nodded, "Okay" she said. Several long moments passed by, and Jasmine didn't say anything, "Uh, Jasmine" I said, "Oh! Yeah, sorry" she said. I couldn't help, but laugh.

"Well we went to this small pizza place, and everything was going great until the waiter came to take our orders. He kept staring at me the whole time; he would wink, and stuff. He was kind of annoying cause he ignored that I was on a date, and Collin was sitting right there. Anyway, after he left with the pizza order we just talked about stuff…"

"Real specific there Jasmine"

"Well it was just like what our favorite colors were, what we were afraid of, stuff like that"

"You couldn't just say that in the first place?"

"Anyway, what happened next?" Story asked ending our little conversation, "Well when the pizza finally came we were just beginning to get to eat. The waiter flirted some more, and Collin told him to leave. Then just as were starting to eat, and I had a piece of cheese sticking out of my mouth..." I couldn't help but laugh. I could imagine Jasmine sitting in front of Collin with cheese hanging out of her mouth. I've never had that much trouble with pizza; it's spaghetti that's my worst enemy. I've always said it's the worst date food.

I mean, just imagine, you're sitting there in front of this guy you really like, and you go to take this bite of spaghetti, and instead of it all going in your mouth and some of it ends up hanging out of your mouth. Then you're stuck there trying to decide on what to do, because you don't want to slurp it, and if you end up biting it off, and the stuff falls back on the plate, you might be stuck with spaghetti sauce on your face. That just leads to you guys sitting there awkwardly. I only eat spaghetti when I'm at home or at a friend's house, they don't really care, they just laugh at me, and then it happens to them, and I laugh at them.

"What happened next?" Story asked getting Jasmine back on track—me too for that matter, I started rambling about how spaghetti's the worst date food. "Well that's when Anthony walked in" Jasmine said, "That asshole showed up?" I asked and Jasmine just nodded her head, I bit back any comment I was going to make, better just continue on because if you get me started on that guy, I'll just get myself all worked up, and I'll have the urge to go punch him or something. I noticed Story's mouth was in a tight line, she didn't like where this was going, and she was keeping her mouth shut too. Needless to say, we weren't exactly too fond of Anthony.

"When Collin asked who he was, and I told him who he was, Collin didn't really say anything else, but I could tell he didn't like him…" a look passed over Jasmine's face, it was a look of realization—maybe? And something else I couldn't put my finger on. I did notice how her cheeks turned red in a blush. If I wasn't so peeved about Anthony right now, I would have said something, and asked her why she was blushing.

"Anthony sat down in the booth next to me, and completely ignored Collin…"

"He what?"

"Yeah…he sat down right beside me, and even attempted to try, and hold my hand"

"He what?"

"Yeah….and then he, um….he um…."

"He what, c'mon Jasmine, tell us"

"He told me that he made a mistake, and he wanted me back…"

"HE WHAT!"

By now I was standing, and my poor water bottle had a few dents in it from where I had squeezed it so hard. Story wasn't standing up like I was, but she looked just as pissed as I was. Jasmine looked like she regretted telling us, and I guess I know why, because I want to go find Anthony right now, and punch him in the face. He was lucky that Story and Charlie were in a way holding me back when he broke up with her because when Jasmine came to me that morning, balling her eyes out, and told me that Anthony broke up with her because 'there would be prettier girls in high school…' I was ready to punch him right there, I didn't care that I was in school.

"I can't believe him!" Story yelled her bright blue eyes now like steel. "I can! I knew that scumbag would try something else! He dumped Jasmine and when no other girl would pay any attention to him, he decided to come crawling back to her! That asshole, son of a bitch, pretty boy, good for nothing…" and a long line of names followed. Jasmine didn't say anything, she would give a shot laugh at a few of the names, and Story looked like she agreed with me with every name I called him. They waited until I was done insulting Anthony, and when I flopped back down on the couch, with my arms crossed tightly over my chest, Jasmine and Story decided it was okay to continue. I was still pissed about Anthony, but I felt better after insulting him, if only he had been here to hear them. That would have made me feel a lot better.

"Well once Anthony said that, I told him that I would never go back out with him, and then Collin stood up and told me we should leave. So we did, and after we left there these gu—I mean there was this hole in the ground, and I didn't see it, and tripped, and hit my head really hard, and it made me kind of confused and Collin didn't want me walking home so that's why Seth called you to come get me" Jasmine said the last part very quickly. I noticed how she corrected herself, and rushed the last part, and how the last part didn't make any sense to me. Jasmine is almost always confused, and I would understand if she was knocked unconscious from hitting her head, but she looked fine when we picked her. Eh, it doesn't really matter anymore; we already picked her up.

I could tell Story caught the correction, and how quickly Jasmine rushed the last part, but she didn't say anything about it. We were both still too peeved about the whole Anthony thing to really do much of anything. "Poor Collin, he had to put up with the annoying waiter and Anthony" Story said breaking the silence, Jasmine nodded her head, "Yeah, it was bad, but it's okay now. I had a nice time other than that" she said. "That's good that your date wasn't completely ruined" Story said smiling at Jasmine who had that look in her eyes again, it was almost a knowing and something else look. Oh well.

That's when the door opened, I looked over my shoulder to see Garrett walking in through the door, "Where's Dad?" I asked him as he shut the door behind him. He looked over at me, "He's going over to Rick's to watch the game" he said "Are they going to be here all day?", "Um, yeah, why?" I asked. I did not want to deal with my little brother right now; I was NOT in the mood to have to put up with him. "I wanted to watch TV, stupid" he said and then I felt something hit me in the side of the head. I blinked, and looked down to see a Nerf gun dart sitting in my lap. "Someone get the Duct Tape" I said and I jumped over the back of the couch, and started chasing my brother. Story ran to go get the Duct Tape.

After much chasing, yelling, name calling, and accidentally falling down the stairs, we finally had my brother tied to a chair in the dining room; with neon green Duct Tape around his wrists, strapped to the arms of the chair, and around his ankles to the front legs of the chair. "Mom's going to yell at you for tying me up! You'll be in so much trouble!" Garrett yelled while struggling against the tightly knotted jump rope, and Duct Tape. "The only thing Mom will really yell at me about it putting Duct Tape on one of her dining room chairs. Trust me, there are times where Mom wants to tie you to a chair" I said trying to catch my breath from all the running.

I had huge bruises on my left knee, back, right bicep, and a soon to be huge knot on my head from where I lost my footing at the top of the stairs, and fell down them. I didn't care about the bruises much; it was falling down the stairs that sucked. Story placed the Duct Tape on the dining room table, she was trying to catch her breath too, and I had no idea where Jasmine had gone.

She probably got lost or something. "Aislinn the jump rope's really tight" Garrett whined I looked at him; I reached over, and checked to see how tight it was. It wasn't tight. "It's not tight! Now zip it Marshmallow Boy!" I said and Story laughed at the nickname. "So what do we do now?" Story asked after a short silence, I thought about it for a moment, and then I heard the sound of something breaking, and a loud thud. "We should probably go make sure Jasmine didn't just kill herself" I said.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm sorry it was so short! I tried to make it as long as I could!**

**I hope you enjoyed it regardless!**

**So REVIEW! It gives us inspiration to write!**


	10. Just Not My Day

**Hey!**

**So here's another chapter!**

**We are introducing 2 more characters into the story. **

**I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own anything, except our characters! SM owns everything else!**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Astoria's POV:

"I'm pretty sure I failed that damn math test" Aislinn said sitting down at the lunch table, I set my bottle of water down, "I think we all failed it" I said looking over to her. Aislinn was staring down at her tray of inedible school food, her hair was up in a messy ponytail, she was wearing her team softball sweats and hoodie from last year, and when she looked up, I saw faint purple circles under her eyes. "You look like shit, what time did you get home last night from your game?" I asked, "Um probably around midnight, I was up till one doing homework, and I was too tired to study, and I still had to take a shower. I'm sure I failed that damn thing, and I'm sure that if it drops my grade, my mom is going to kill me" she said.

"Sucks for you" I heard Quil comment, uh-oh, I saw Aislinn turn to look at him, and faster than I could have stopped her, snatched the apple off Jasmine's tray, and chucked it at him. Now, Aislinn being the softball player she is has quite the arm, and her throws are pretty accurate, and I was expecting Quil to get hit square in the face. I was not expecting him to catch it. Aislinn's mouth was hanging unattractively open; I reached over and pushed it back up. "How did you do that?" Aislinn asked and Quil just shrugged and took a bite out of the apple.

"Hey, my apples gone!"

I looked over to see where Jasmine was staring down at her tray, just noticing the apples disappearance. "You're just noticing this?" Aislinn asked but Jasmine didn't look like she heard her, instead, she looked over to Quil who was still eating the apple, "Hey! You took my apple!" She said, "No, I didn't take it, Aislinn took it, I'm just eating it" he said. Jasmine turned to look at Aislinn who was currently stabbing her pizza with a fork, "Why'd you take my apple?" She asked. Aislinn looked up, "Does it matter?" She asked. "No, I wasn't going to eat it anyway" Jasmine said and Aislinn rolled her eyes, and continued stabbing her pizza.

"I'll be right back" Aislinn said suddenly, and beginning to get up, out of her chair. I looked up, "Where are you going?" I asked, "The bathroom" she said bluntly, and turned around to go to the bathroom, but instead rammed into somebody, and caused both of them to fall to the floor. I stood from my seat, and peered over the table, I saw Aislinn sprawled out on the floor, rubbing her head, "Shit that hurt" she mumbled. "You okay?" I asked Aislinn looked up to me, "What do you think?" She asked sarcastically as she got to her feet, and brushed herself off.

Aislinn reached out a hand to help the person off the floor, but just as quickly as the person took her hand, Aislinn let her hand go, and glared at her. I gave Aislinn a look, which she ignored. The person fell right back down on the floor, and looked up to glare at Aislinn. When she looked up, I saw why Aislinn didn't help her up, and I can't say I blame her. The person that Aislinn had collided with was none other than Annabelle Princeton; the preppy, head cheerleader **(A/N: No offense to anyone out there who reads this story, and is a cheerleader)**, one of the main school sluts, and probably the number one person on Aislinn's list of people she hates.

Annabelle glared at Aislinn, who was unfazed, and simply returned her glare with, in my opinion, a much scarier glare. Aislinn's eyes which are normally a bright emerald green were hard, and like razors, Annabelle got to her feet, and brushed herself off, "Way to go Sparrow, you got dirt all over my clothes" Annabelle said in her annoying whiny voice. Aislinn raised an eyebrow at her, "Like I give a shit" Aislinn said plainly. Annabelle glared at her, "Watch it Sparrow, you don't want to mess with me" Annabelle said her eyes narrowed. Aislinn scoffed, "I'm so scared! What're you going to do? Last time we had this conversation, I believe it was you walking away with a busted lip, and broken nose" Aislinn retorted.

I remember that. It was three weeks before the end of our 8th Grade year, and Aislinn had gotten home late from a softball game, and was tired, and on her period so she was very crabby, and was very easy to irritate. It was about lunch time, and we were fixing to go to lunch, and I can't remember what Annabelle said to cause Aislinn to snap, but I do remember when Aislinn lunged at Annabelle, and punched her twice in the face, causing her nose to break, and bust her lip. Aislinn would have punched her again if it hadn't been for our math teacher pulling Aislinn off of her. It was really funny how everyone was giving Aislinn thumbs up, and when the teacher asked if someone would take Annabelle to the nurse, no one would take her willingly, the teacher had to force someone to.

Aislinn's been to the office several times, but in her defense, it has always been someone else that starts it, whether it's a jerk picking on somebody, or Annabelle annoying, and verbally throwing threats she'll never keep at her. Aislinn's been lucky to have principal's that know what a bitch Annabelle is, and know that she lies through her teeth every time she opens her mouth, and believe Aislinn when she tells them that Annabelle started it. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you today, so why don't you go to your fellow Oompa Loompa's" Aislinn said a bored expression on her face. Annabelle glared at her, "Are you going to leave or stare at me some more?" Aislinn asked.

Annabelle huffed, knowing that she probably wasn't going to win this round—like she's won any, and glared at Aislinn one last time, and turned around to leave. Aislinn rolled her eyes at her, and turned to head to the bathroom once again, when Annabelle stopped walking away, and turned back around, a smirk on her face. I suddenly got a sinking feeling in my stomach, "I forgot to tell you, Holden came over during the weekend, we had a great time, turns out that he's always liked me" she said. I felt my eyes widen, and I looked over to where Charlie sat, and I met her eyes. How did Annabelle know about Holden? We never told anybody. I quickly turned my attention to Aislinn who had stopped walking. "Aislinn…" I said as Aislinn turned around to face Annabelle who was smirking victoriously.

Aislinn looked at Annabelle, ignoring me, "Oh really? That's nice, but answer me this, did you understand why he gave you money afterwards? I don't think he was just giving you money to make sure he didn't lose it, I'm just saying" she said and turned on her heel, and walked off. I would have laughed at Annabelle's expression, if I wasn't worried about Aislinn at the moment. "Charlie, I think we better…" I trailed off and Charlie nodded getting out of her seat. I waited for Charlie to push her seat back in, and we took off to the bathrooms.

When we walked into the girl's bathroom, we found Aislinn washing her hands. I can't say I expected much else, I sure didn't expect Aislinn to be sitting on the floor crying her eyes out, if anything I might have expected her to be punching the wall. "You guys didn't have to follow me, I'm perfectly fine" Aislinn said rinsing all the soap off her hands. "We just wanted to make sure, that was a pretty low blow if you ask me" Charlie said. Aislinn turned off the water, and walked over to the paper towel dispenser, and began drying her hands. Aislinn shrugged, "I don't really care, I had a stupid little crush, it's not like I was madly in love with him, c'mon guys, I'm not going to get all upset over guy that's stupid enough to do anything with Annabelle" she said throwing the paper towels in the garbage.

"Still I'm sorry, if he's that stupid then he's not worth it" I said and Aislinn just shrugged, "I don't care. I'm hungry, let's go" Aislinn said, "Fatty" I taunted and Aislinn just laughed, "I know" she said. We walked out of the girl's bathroom, Charlie and I were a little behind Aislinn as we walked out. When Aislinn walked out of the bathroom, it all happened so fast. Annabelle had been waiting outside the bathroom, and as soon as Aislinn walked out, Annabelle smacked Aislinn right across the face. "You bitch!" Annabelle yelled. Aislinn reached up, and touched the red mark where Annabelle's hand had slapped her.

"Oh shit" I breathed, and I quickly grabbed one of Aislinn's arms, and Charlie grabbed the other. Aislinn began squirming against our hold, and I was pretty sure we weren't going to be able to hold her for long. "Let me go!" Aislinn yelled, "No! Do you want to go to the office again?" I asked struggling to keep my grip on her arm. "I don't care!" Aislinn yelled, "What about volleyball?" Charlie asked struggling to keep a hold on Aislinn's other arm. "So I'll sit out for a game, now let me go!" Aislinn yelled and roughly pulled her arms out of our holds. Annabelle's eyes widened and her smirk disappeared when Aislinn's fist connected with her face causing her to stumble backwards, and hit her back against a wall. Annabelle was clutching her nose, and Aislinn was about to punch her again when suddenly, Aislinn was lifted off the ground.

I looked up to see Paul holding Aislinn from around the waist, holding her just a few inches above the ground. He backed up a bit, and Aislinn squirmed in his arms, but he looked like she wasn't even putting up much of a fight. "Oh hey Paul, what brings you to this side of the school?" I asked, "I was taking some papers to a teacher, and I saw Aislinn deck someone so I thought I'd intervene" he answered. Aislinn had quite struggling by now, and simply crossed her arms over her chest.

"What happened?"

We looked up to see Jasmine, Collin, Seth, Brady, Jacob, Embry, and Quil—basically almost everyone from our table standing there looking at the scene. You had Annabelle leaning against the wall clutching her bleeding nose, Paul holding Aislinn who looked pissed, and then there was me and Charlie standing here on the sidelines. "Bitch got what was coming to her" Aislinn huffed "You can put me down now; I've got to head to the office anyway". Paul let Aislinn go, and watched her carefully as she walked away towards the office.

Seth walked over to me, "Are you okay?" He asked sounding concerned, I nodded my head, "Yeah, I'm fine; it's Annabelle that's going to be hurting. She got what she deserved though" I said."What'd she do?" He asked, "We were walking out of the bathroom and as soon as Aislinn walked out, Annabelle smacked her right across the face. Charlie and I tried to stop Aislinn, but she pulled away, and punched her. She would have punched her again if Paul hadn't stopped her" I said. "Will Aislinn get in trouble?" Embry asked standing with the others, I shook my head, "Probably not, Aislinn didn't lay a hand on Annabelle until she slapped her, she probably won't get to play a game or two, but other than that, no" I said. "Well this has been an eventful lunch" Jacob commented.

****Time Skip*****

Aislinn's POV:

I sighed and pushed open the gym doors, the cooler air rushing into the always hotter than the rest of the school gym. My legs were tired, sweat covered my face, my arms, my legs, and it caused the hairs to stick to the back of my neck. I felt gross, and wanted a shower. Coach was told about the whole Annabelle thing, and made me run for the first hour of practice, and then she made us scrimmage each other. The scrimmaging was fun, the running sucked, but it's not like I regret punching Annabelle, she asked for it when she slapped me. I reached up and touched my left cheek. No doubt I was going to have a bruise tomorrow.

"Hey, you're out, about time"

I looked over to see Story closing her Algebra book, and shoving it back in her backpack. "Hey, has Mom pulled up yet?" I asked walking over the bench she sat on, "No, I've been watching for her car, but it hasn't pulled up yet, has she sent you any texts about being late?" Story asked. I dropped my duffel bag, and pulled my backpack off my shoulders, and reached into a front pocket. I turned my phone on, and saw that I had no messages from anyone. I shook my head, and put my phone back, "Nope, I don't have any texts, she might be running late at the office" I said dropping my backpack by my duffel, and sitting down beside Story on the bench.

"What I wouldn't give to be able to drive" Story said leaning her head against the wall. "I've only got a year before I can start" I said smiling, Story looked over at me, and smacked me playfully in the arm, "Shut up" she said. "So I thought Jasmine was going to come over so we could help her with her Algebra" I said looking around for her. "She was, until Collin asked her if she wanted to go hang out after school" Story said, "Oh really now? Her mom's not going to be too happy to find out that instead of working to get her C in Algebra up, she went to go hang out with Collin. Not that Collin's a bad guy" I said. "I hope she at least remembers to call or text her mom and tell her that she's not going to be over at your house" Story said.

"Pfft, please, Jasmine's not going to remember, when we get home, we should probably call her mom and tell her" I said. "That's true; Jasmine can't even remember how old her sisters are" Story said, I just rolled my eyes, only Jasmine, even I remember how old Garrett is. "Mom called me the other day and told me that they're going to be gone a little while longer" Story said changing the subject, I looked over at her, "Dang, they've been gone for a long time now" I said pushing a sweaty strand of hair out of my face. "I know, pretty soon I'm going to have to go grocery shopping because we're running out of stuff" Story said. "I'll ask Mom to get you some groceries, just give her the emergency money your parents leave for you, and she'll go buy stuff" I said.

Story nodded her head, and then I saw her eyes widen. I gave her a questioning look, and she just pointed behind me. My face scrunched up in confusion, and turned around, and I felt myself want to bang my head against the wall repeatedly. There, standing on the far side of the room, was the Creeper. There's a reason we refer to him as the 'Creeper'. Let's just say we've only talked to him a total of maybe five times, and because of that, he thought we were suddenly his girlfriends, and well, to put it shortly, we've had several….run ins with him that were just…uncomfortable.

Like the time that Story rode the bus—before she started riding with me after practice—and he sat with her and forcefully held her hand, even though she told him to let go, and tried pulling her hand away. Or like the time where I came out of the girl's bathroom and he was standing outside of it, staring at me. Or the time where he tried to hug Story, or the many times where he would be standing outside the girl's bathroom whenever we went in. Then there was the time when we realized he had the same lunch period as us, and he moved to the table close by ours, he wouldn't talk with anyone at the table, he would just eat his lunch, and occasionally glance at us.

It got to the point where I couldn't take much more of it, and I told him to leave us alone, but he doesn't listen. I'm not sure how many times it's going to take for him to get the hint; I don't want to resort to punching him in the face just yet. We haven't had another run in for awhile now—until now. I turned back around, facing Story, "Great" I muttered, "He keeps staring at us" Story mumbled as she played with a zipper on her backpack. "He better not walk over here, I've already punched Annabelle today, I'll punch him too. Paul's not around to stop me now" I mumbled, "I know, but please try to not punch him" Story said giving me a look. I gave her a look, "Why not? If I do, he might leave us alone" I said.

"Shit" Story said glancing up, "What?" I asked hoping what I think she's going to say isn't what she's going to say. "He's walking over" She said. Well damn, she said what I hoped she wasn't going to. "Damn" I swore, I was not in the mood to deal with this, I was sweaty, tried, and just wanted a shower.

"Hey Astoria, Aislinn"

I saw Story look up at him, "Uh, hi" she said, I gave her a look that said 'don't talk to him! Ignore him!' but she didn't see it. I turned around and saw the Creeper looking at me expectantly, like I'm going to tell him anything other than to get lost or he's going to end up like Annabelle. "So what are you guys doing?" He asked, "Sitting" I replied bluntly, a harsh edge to my voice. "Mind if I sit with you?" He asked, "Yes" I said, and you know what he did? He ignored me and sat down beside me anyway. I opened my mouth to tell him to move it, when I felt him put his arm around me. "Listen here buddy! Remove your arm before I move it for you!" I said glaring at him.

He didn't move his arm, and I reached up, and grabbed his arm, and removed it from around my shoulders. You know what he did then? He grabbed my hand. I began pulling my hand back trying to get it away, and after many attempts I finally snatched it back, "Okay, we're leaving!" I said standing up, and going over to grab my backpack and duffel bag. Story grabbed her backpack and stood up, and we rushed out of the school doors. "Your mom's not here yet, where do we go?" Story asked, "Anywhere away from him" I said "Shit, he's coming outside!" I grabbed Story's hand, and pulled her behind a large bush. I peaked around the bush and saw as the Creeper stood there looking around before sitting himself on a bench outside.

"What are two doing?"

We turned around to see Seth and Brady looking down at us, Story's cheeks were bright red, and I gave her a curious look, until I saw what Seth and Brady were wearing—well, more like what they weren't wearing. Like the time I was standing outside the school the day of the sleepover, they only had on khaki shorts, but no tennis shoes this time, and no shirt.

"Astoria, Aislinn, are you guys over there?"

Shit.

Story and I quickly grabbed Seth and Brady's hands and pulled them down beside us behind the bush. I tried to ignore the fact that Brady was right beside me. I could feel the heat from his body; he was really close; our legs and my left arm, and his right arm were touching. Then I realized I was still holding his hand, which was really warm, and calloused—no! Bad Aislinn! Stop that!

I quickly let go of his hand, and busied myself by peaking around the bush again, still trying to ignore Brady who was really close beside me. Today's just not my day.

Astoria's POV:

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe Out.

I continued my little chant in my head. My cheeks felt really hot—damn my pale skin, and how easily I blush. Of course Seth and Brady would just have to show up and shirtless too. I wish I wouldn't blush so easily. Oh my God I'm still holding his hand! I felt my cheeks heat up even more, I looked down to our hands. My pale skin looked even whiter next to Seth's dark, perfect, russet colored skin. I noticed Seth looking at our hands as well, and I pulled my hand away, my cheeks burning, "Sorry" I mutter and look away.

"What are we doing?" I heard Brady ask, "We're hiding from the Creeper, now be quiet!" Aislinn answered. "Who?" Seth asked beside me, "I don't remember his name, I wasn't really paying attention, but we call him the Creeper because he…how should I put this?...annoys us, and kind of creeps us out" Aislinn said. "What does he do?" Seth asked a certain tone to his voice, "Let's see….stands outside the girl's bathroom if we're ever in it, holds our hand and won't let go, puts his arm around us, stares at us, you know" Aislinn said.

"What're you guys doing?"

"Shit" I heard Aislinn swear. We all turned around and saw the Creeper looking down at us. We stood up, and I could have laughed at the Creeper's face when Seth and Brady towered over him. "Astoria, Aislinn, we should go…" The Creeper said reaching a hand out towards us, Seth and Brady—well mostly Seth took a step in front of us, almost like shielding us from him. "I don't think the girl's want to go anywhere with you" Seth said towering over the Creeper.

The Creeper opened his mouth to say something when the sound of car horn interrupted him. We turned to see Aislinn's mom pulling up. "Oh hey, Mom's here, let's go" Aislinn said grabbing her stuff, and grabbing my hand, and leading me to the car. I climbed into the backseat, and Aislinn climbed into the front, when we were in the car, her mom began driving off. "So how was your day?" Mrs. Sparrow asked, "Oh it was fine" Aislinn answered nonchalantly, "Mmhm, so why'd I get a call from the school telling me that you punched Annabelle Princeton?" She asked. "She asked for it" Aislinn said crossing her arms over her chest, Mrs. Sparrow just shook her head, "What am I going to do with you?" She asked.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**So those were the 2 new characters. They won't be main characters, but you'll need to remember them for later chapters. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Please REVIEW! Pretty please? Pretty, pretty please? **


	11. That's Not a Puppy!

**Hey!**

**So here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! **

**Also, updates won't happen as often since school has started back. **

**This was a fun chapter to write, and I hope you enjoy it! **

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own anything! Only our characters! SM owns everything else!**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Astoria's POV:**

"You can go on ahead to lunch, I'll meet up with you in a minute, I have to run to the library real quick, I've got to return this overdue book" Aislinn said holding up an old, beat up, and torn book. I looked at her, "Since when do you read?" I asked she gave me a look, "Think what you want, but I actually enjoy reading" she said.

"Whatever, I'm hungry, have fun running to the library" I said and turned around and walked towards the lunch room. I'm not sure where Jasmine was, or Charlie or Anya, Jasmine's probably lost, and Charlie's probably with Joey. Losers left me to walk by myself, what if I run into the Creeper? Oh God, let's not think about that.

The walk to the lunch room was uneventful, and lucky for me, I didn't run into the Creeper. I looked at the extremely long lines to get your lunch, and inwardly groaned. Damn you Aislinn, you just had to spend forever looking through your locker to find that library book. I looked at the line, and tried to decide if it would be worth it to stand and wait to get gross, inedible cafeteria food, or just wait until I got to Aislinn's house after she got done with practice. I sighed and walked to the back of the line, and stood. This sucks.

Once I finally got to where you could collect your food, I grabbed a water bottle and a bag of chips, and quickly skipped everyone else in line waiting to get other things, and walked to the lunch lady waiting to take my money. The elderly woman smiled at me, and I handed her the money. She quickly counted out my change, and handed it back to me, and I tried to balance the water bottle, bag of chips, and try to make sure I don't drop coins all over the place. I walked over to the table that had Ketchup, Mustard, Ranch Dressing, napkins, and other things on it, and put my water bottle and chips on it.

I folded up the dollar bills, and quickly put them in my pocket, and put the coins my pocket too. I quickly grabbed my water bottle and chips, and turned around to head to the table. That is, until I accidentally ran into someone, and heard a loud clattering noise and someone swear. I felt my mouth drop unattractively, and I looked at the mess that had been created. I could feel my cheeks burning, and I suddenly wish I could turn invisible, and run the hell away.

Liam, a popular, and a straight up jerk, had what looked like mashed potatoes, some type of drink, and pieces of a sandwich stained his shirt, and jeans. His tray was lying on the floor in a mess of food, and whatever he had to drink. He looked pissed, his brown eyes were glaring daggers at me, if looks could kill; I would be dead a million times over. I felt like a fish, my mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. The silence was thick with tension, and I would have killed to have Aislinn run through the doors and do something incredibly stupid, and get the attention off of me.

"What the hell?" Liam asked anger evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you" I said willing the bell to ring, and save me from this nightmare.

"You're sorry? That's all you have to say?" Liam asked his voice rising a bit.

What else did he want me to do? I'm not going to get on my knees and beg for forgiveness, and I'm pretty sure I won't regret this later, I just hate all the attention this is bringing. I sure wasn't going to suck up to a jerk like him. Yeah, I'm sorry I accidentally bumped into you, but let's just move on, and never speak to each other again.

"I'm not sure what else you want me to say, all I can say is I'm sorry" I said.

Liam glared at me again, and I felt a hand grab my wrist causing me to drop my water bottle, I gave him a look, and tried grabbing my wrist back. "Let me go, I'm sorry I ran into you, okay? Let's just move on, and never speak to each other to again" I said forcefully, feeling anger bubble in my chest as the jerk tightened his hold on my wrist. Liam roughly jerked me forward, causing me to drop my chips, and stumble.

"I don't think it's going to be that easy, Aislinn's not here to protect you now" Liam said grabbing my other wrist tightly.

"I don't need Aislinn to protect me, I just don't have as big of a temper as she does, but you're pushing my limits, let go" I said glaring at him. Liam just gave me a look, "What are you going to do about it?" He asked. "This" I said and I took my knee and kneed him in a sensitive area, he gasped, and I saw a look of pain on his face. He let go of my wrists, and just as I turned around to walk away, I felt a hand grab my hair, and painfully pull me back. I felt a noise escape my mouth, and I fell to the ground, "You bitch" Liam managed to say, his voice was high pitched. I felt him roughly tug at my hair again, I winced in pain.

"Story!" I heard a deep voice call out.

I felt Liam's hand roughly get ripped away from my hair, and I heard a crashing sound. I felt a pair of warm hands lift me off the ground, I saw it was Jacob; he steadied me, and was looking at me worriedly. "Story are you okay?" I heard Jasmine ask, I barely felt myself nod my head.

"Don't ever touch her again!" A deep voice growled.

I looked to see Seth glaring down at Liam who was using a table for support. I noticed that Seth was shaking, and looked furious. Right now, he wasn't the really nice, happy Seth, no, this Seth was _pissed off_. "Brady, Collin, Embry get him out of here" Jacob said and I watched as Brady and Embry grabbed Seth by his arms, and began dragging him out of the lunch room, Collin was following, speaking to Seth, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. "Jacob, what's going on?" I asked worried.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it, go back to the table, I'll be right back" Jacob said walking off in the direction of where Seth was drug off. I didn't even bother picking up my water bottle and chips; I just followed Jasmine back to our table, and sat down beside Jasmine. I felt like I was in a daze, I kept running over the events in my head, and it felt like a blur. I mean, Seth looked so angry, so unlike him, it was kind of scary. I'm sure if he hadn't been drug away, and Liam had gotten up and tried to fight him, Seth would have kicked his ass right there. All because of me.

I shook my head, that couldn't be the reason, I mean, yeah we're friends, but I don't see why Seth would get all worked up over it. Seth couldn't possibly get that mad because of me. Sure, Aislinn would have gone ballistic, and put him in his place, if she had been here, but I wouldn't have expected Seth to get so angry because of me. At least, I think it was because of me. Maybe it's just wishful thinking. Yeah, it's got to be that, my mind's just playing tricks on me.

"Hey guys!" I heard a familiar voice that could only belong to Aislinn. I looked up to see her quickly making her way over to the table.

"Where have you been?" Anya asked looking up from her phone. Aislinn sat down in front of me, and pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. "The library, but who cares about that? Did you guys see Seth? I just saw Brady and Embry dragging him out of the school, Collin and Jacob not too far behind. Seth looked _pissed_" she said.

"Where'd they take him?" I asked, "I saw them dragging him out of the doors and towards the woods" she answered stealing a chip from Jasmine's tray. She didn't notice. "Why would they be going out that way?" Charlie asked joining the conversation. Aislinn shrugged, "I don't know, but I want to find out".

"How do you plan to do that?" Anya asked looking back to her phone, a smile stretched across Aislinn's face, and I narrowed my eyes at her, "What?" I asked cautiously. "Let's go follow them" she said I gave her a look, "What? Are you crazy?" Charlie asked. Aislinn just rolled her eyes, "You don't have to go, Story and I'll go, we can sneak out, and back in easier than if we all go" she said. "You're kidding me right? You guys can't sneak out of school!" Charlie said.

Aislinn rolled her eyes, "Who cares about school, I would much rather know why they have to drag Seth out there. C'mon Story, what do you say?" Aislinn asked basically jumping up and down in her seat with excitement. I'm not going to lie, I wanted to go. I mean, who wouldn't want to know? "Sure, but let's hurry, I don't want to get caught by a teacher" I said.

"Yes! Woot!" Aislinn fist pumped and jumped up out of her seat, I got out of my seat slower than she did. "Anya, make sure Jasmine get's to class, and doesn't get lost" I said to Anya who nodded her head, "Let's go! We need to leave before the bell rings, and the hallways full of teachers!" Aislinn said grabbing my hand and leading me out of the lunch room.

The main hallway with the large doors leading in and out of the school was completely empty, even the elderly woman that sits at the front desk in the office wasn't there. It was perfect timing. Aislinn looked around, looking nonchalant, and not like she was about to sneak out of school and into the woods. Then she calmly walked over to the doors, me following behind her, took a couple last few sweeps of the hallway, and quickly pushed open the door, and we took off running.

We ran all the way across the teacher parking lot, and up the small hill, and into the tree line. Once we entered the woods, Aislinn stopped running, and I didn't notice, and collided with her, and we both fell to the ground.

"Oof!" Aislinn's breath was knocked from her, and I landed on top of Aislinn's back.

"What the hell? Story get your fat ass off me!" Aislinn gasped, still struggling to get her breath back, "I'm not the one who just randomly stopped, and didn't give me any warning!" I said, "So I have to announce when I stop? I thought you'd realize I stopped when I stopped moving" Aislinn grunted "Now get off me!" She yelled. I got to my feet, and Aislinn slowly got to her own feet, dusting herself off, and picking some leaves out of her hair.

"I wonder which way they went" I said looking at the mass of trees in front of us. "I have no idea, but they couldn't have gone too far, I think" Aislinn said, "You're real helpful" I stated and she just glared at me. "Shut up, and let's just start walking" she said and with that, we began walking.

**Aislinn's POV:**

Walking around in the woods completely lost and not sure where we're even going wasn't what I was expecting when we snuck out of the school. I don't think that Seth and them would have gone far from the school, but then again, we didn't know that. That was kind of the whole idea of following them out here. To find out why they had to drag a pissed off Seth into the woods. However, instead of finding them, we only got ourselves lost. Which kind of sucks.

I think we've been out here for about fifteen minutes, and haven't had any luck. I wish I had my tennis shoes on instead of my bright neon pink and neon green laced converse. It would make running from bears and other animals trying to eat us easier. Maybe that's what happened to them, maybe they ran into a bear, and it ate them…..nah, I don't see that happening. With our luck, they're back at the school, and sitting in Biology right now. If they are, Mr. Parker has probably reported our absence and skipping class, and Anya has probably told Seth and Brady why we aren't there.

Seth would worry about Story, and Brady…he probably hopes that I get eaten by a bear. That would be my luck, a bear would come out of nowhere, and start chasing us, and Seth would randomly show up, and save Story, and Brady would be watching from the sidelines while I got eaten. Hmph, Story would get a knight in shining armor, and I'd get a bear trying to eat me. Funny how that works. Maybe if I was lucky, Seth would save me too since I'm Story's best friend, and she'd be devastated if I got eaten….at least, I think she'd be devastated. That would suck even more!

Who am I kidding, Story would be too distracted by Seth's abs to ask to save me. Loser. Then I'd get eaten, and the last thing I saw before I die is Brady's laughing face, and Story drooling at Seth. What a way to die. I bet if I managed to evade the bear, Brady would throw me back out to it. He would do that. He's hated me ever since the bonfire. All I did was tell him to move, and call him Bigfoot, he didn't need to get all offended. In my defense, he's so tall, broad shouldered, and muscular, has really dark brown eyes, and—wait a minute! What the hell am I doing? I shook my head, I need something to smack me out of this.

"Aislinn watch out for that branch!"

"What?"

SMAACKK!

"SHIT!" I covered my face with my hands, as my face flowered with pain. I could feel myself lying on my back from where I fell backwards from my collision with the tree branch. Oh God, that hurt. I'm definitely going to have a bruise tomorrow. I'm going to look like I let someone beat on me, I still have a small bruise from where that bitch Annabelle smacked me, and now I'm going to have this big ass bruise from where a tree limb smacked me. I'm having some serious smacking issues lately.

"BAHAHAHAHA!"

I could hear Story laughing at me. "I didn't mean that literally!" I yelled at the sky through my hands. I blame it on Brady, it's his fault. He was the one distracting me. Story was still laughing at me, and I was still lying on the ground holding my aching face. I could feel liquid running down the back of my throat, great, I guess my nose is bleeding now. Damn tree. I slowly sat up, and pinched my nose with my right hand. I'm going to need some pain killers.

"It's okay, no need to make sure I'm okay! I'm perfectly fine!" I said glaring at Story who was still laughing, he face was really red, and she had tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm—haha—sorry—haha—are you—hahaha—okay?—ahaha!" Story managed to say between her fits of laughter. "What do you think?" I asked her sarcastically, reaching out for something to help me up since Story wasn't going to be helpful.

I used the tree that's limb smacked me in the face, and slowly got to my feet, which was kind of a bad idea since my vision blurred a bit and I swayed, I thought I was going to fall back down. Story quit laughing long enough to reach out, and grab my left arm.

"Okay, I think we should head back to the school and take you to the nurse" Story said her laughing fit forgotten. I didn't argue, my head was killing me, and my face really hurt. I wonder how I'm going to explain this to my mom….eh, I'm not going to worry about it too much. I'll start worrying about it once I have some pain killers.

"Just in case you're still dizzy…" Story trailed off, and put my left around her shoulders.

Snap.

We froze.

We slowly turned around, the noise had come from behind us. Oh God, please don't let it be a bear, let it be Seth, Collin, Embry, Brady, and Jacob just trying to scare us. At least, if it's a bear, don't let Brady show up laughing at me. That would suck.

I felt my eyes widen. Holy. Shit. Well, at least it's not a bear, instead it's three huge wolves. Definitely not a bear.

The three wolves looked at us, the middle one was looking at Story, and it almost looked like its own eyes were widened in shock. Like it was saying, "What the hell? You guys aren't supposed to be here! Don't you know we can eat you?"

It was almost funny, and I would have laughed if wolves the size of horses—if not bigger—weren't standing in front of us.

I looked to the wolf on the right of the wolf staring at Story, it was looking at me. It's eyes looked at my right hand pinching my nose to stop the bleeding, then to the bruise forming on my face, and then to the face that Story had one of my arms around one of her shoulders. It made a noise in its throat, it sounded like a growl, and I subconsciously stepped back away from it, pulling Story with me. Its eyes widened and it shook its furry head.

Story seem to come out of her shock because….

"PUUUPPPPYYYYY!"

Oh dear God.

Story let go of her hold on me, and let my arm slide from her shoulders, and rushed forward toward the wolves. I completely forgot about trying to stop my nose bleed, and my throbbing head and face, and reached out, and grabbed Story and pulled her back.

"Story that is not a puppy! That's a wolf on steroids that could eat you!" I yelled clumsily pulling her back towards me, and having to use her to help support myself. Damn tree limb. It's still Brady's fault. "I don't care, it has four legs, and its fuzzy; it's a puppy!" Story said trying to get out of my tight grip. It might have just been my slightly dazed and confused brain, but I saw the two wolves beside the one in the middle look like they were trying to smile, and laugh.

"Yeah, it also has really sharp teeth and claws and can eat you!" I said backing away from the wolves, bringing her with me. I really hope I don't get dizzy again, I don't want to get eaten. The wolves seemed to glance at each other, almost like they were sharing a private joke. I must have gotten hit harder in the face than I thought.

"I don't care! I just want to pet the puppy!" Story said pulling away from my grip, I tried to reach out and grab her again, but the sudden movement caused me to get dizzy again, and I had to use a nearby tree to keep myself from falling on the ground. Damn it. If she get's eaten, I'm so laughing at her.

"If that's a puppy, then I don't want to see Momma, now let's go! I need some pain killers!" I said feeling the throbbing in my head and face return. "They haven't eaten us yet!" Story said slowly walking towards the middle wolf. "Yet being the key word" I pointed out. Story didn't listen to me, she just kept slowly walking toward the wolf.

**Astoria's POV:**

I smiled when my hand finally landed on the top of the wolf's head. It's fur was so soft, and thick. I watched as the wolf closed its eyes as I continued to pet it. It hadn't eaten me yet, which was a good thing. I glanced behind me to see Aislinn holding onto a tree, and pinching her nose again. I guess I should probably go take her back to the school to the nurse. Damn.

I looked to the wolf in front of me, that was probably bigger than a horse, and it was letting me pet it. This was so awesome! How many people who've seen a live wolf can say they've pet it? Well—probably not many….since they probably got eaten…but still!

"I'm going to name you Mr. Cuddles!" I said still petting the wolf. It opened its eyes, and gave me a look, and I saw the other two wolves stretch their mouths into what I assumed was smiles, and barked laughs—at least, I think it was a laugh. It was so weird, these wolves almost seemed human.

Snap.

I felt myself freeze, and I heard Aislinn swear. The wolf tensed beneath my touch. I looked in the direction of the noise.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S MOMMY!" Aislinn yelled pointing in the direction that a huge, black wolf that was bigger than the three wolves in front of me.

Oh. My. God.

Then, as if there weren't enough wolves around, an even bigger one showed up. It walked up next to the big black one. "Holy. Shit." I managed to say. "HOLY SHIT! IT'S DADDY! Story we are leaving!" Aislinn yelled and I felt her grab my hand. I felt myself come out of my shock when Aislinn started running, leading us away from the wolves.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**REVIEW and tell us how it was! **

**Reviews give us inspiration! :)**


	12. Tell Me What?

**Hey Guys! **

**So I'm super sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I've just been busy lately with school and homeowork. **

**Anyway, enough with my excuse for not updating! This chapter is more of a filler chapter, I'm sorry, but I'm working on the next chapter. **

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own anything! We only own our characters! SM owns everything else!**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Astoria's POV:**

Well, I guess we shouldn't have expected to just be able to sneak back into school, especially since once we made it to the school, Aislinn, who had been dragging me behind as we ran away from the wolves, nearly collapsed as soon as we made it to the doors. She's too athletic to just collapse that easily, it had to be from getting smacked in the face with a tree limb. She had been holding her face, and mumbled something that sounded like "Everything's so dizzy" or "Everything is kitties". I went with the first one. So, I helped her up, and we walked back into school, and there waiting for us was her mom.

Her mom looked mad until she noticed that Aislinn was clutching her face, and mumbling something about needing some pain killers. So, Aislinn went to the nurse, and I was being questioned by her mom, who was basically my second mom.

"Why did you guys sneak out of school?" Mrs. Sparrow asked

"Um, well, you see…." I stalled; I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell her about the whole wolves' thing.

"Story, I just want to know why you guys snuck out of school. I won't promise that I won't get mad, but I really just want to know" Mrs. Sparrow said giving me a semi encouraging look.

"We snuck out because….um….I'm not sure why we snuck out. It was stupid, and we won't do it again" I finished lamely. If Aislinn were here, she's smack me upside the head for my lack of creative lying skills.

Mrs. Sparrow just shook her head, "It better not happen again, and I'll be calling your parents. I'll be waiting in the car, when Aislinn gets out of the nurse's office, get your things, and I'll take you back to the house" she said.

"Okay" was all I said and Mrs. Sparrow turned around and began walking out of the school, pulling out her phone, and dialing someone. It was either Aislinn's dad or my mom. I didn't really care if she called my mom, she wouldn't do anything. She wouldn't care, as long as I didn't something illegal, like drugs or rob something. My dad would just be like "That's nice honey, want a cookie?"

Yeah, my parents are great.

**Aislinn's POV:**

"Well Aislinn, I think you're good to go. Although, if you start feeling dizzy again you may need to go to the hospital and have them look at you" Mrs. Finley said handing me a bag of ice to put on my face. I took the cold bag, and placed it over one side of my face, "Thanks Mrs. Finley" I said carefully sliding off of the bed thing. Mrs. Finley smiled and opened the door for me, and I walked out of the plain nurse's office.

I better go find Story; she's probably being interrogated by my mom. I just hope she doesn't mention anything about the wolves. That would suck.

I turned a corner, heading towards the front entrance, but instead, I felt myself collide with something that felt like a brick wall, and it caused me to stumble backwards. I would have fallen and landed on my butt, if a pair of hands didn't reach out and stop my, would be hilarious fall.

"Sorry, I wasn't—YOU!" I exclaimed "Where did you come from?"

Brady looked down at me, a questioning, and confused look on his face. His dark brown eyes met my accusing gaze.

"What are you talking about?" Brady asked

"Oh don't play dumb with me, I saw you guys drag Seth out into the woods, c'mon Brady, drop the act" I said giving him the best glare I could do with a bag of ice on my face.

"What'd you do, follow us?" Brady asked amusement replacing the confusion.

"That's exactly what we did!" I said "Now tell me, what you guys were doing"

"We didn't do anything, Seth just needed to cool off" Brady said shrugging his shoulders, acting nonchalant.

"Its steroids isn't it? I didn't think anyone would be that stupid to take them. Then again, I don't see how anyone could get this….huge….without them" I said gesturing to all of him, "Steroids are bad for you…..not that I care about your health" I said.

Brady just shook his head, and looked like he was fighting a smile, "We don't do steroids" he said.

"Denial is an ugly thing" I said giving him a look.

"What happened to your face?" Brady asked changing the topic. His eyes were on the ice bag resting on my face.

"Well, you see, while trying to follow you guys, I was busy thinking about yo—I mean what you guys could be doing, and I wasn't paying attention, and I smacked into a tree limb" I said. Way to go Aislinn, you were real smooth on that one. Now his ego is going to get even bigger than it already is.

Brady looked like he was fighting whether he should laugh or look worried. Pfft, yeah, like he'd be worried about me. I still must be suffering from getting smacked in the face with the tree limb. Damn that thing.

"You're okay now, right?" He asked shocking me, and apparently himself cause as soon as the words left his mouth his face shifted into one of shock and anger—maybe?

"Yeah, I guess, why do you care?" I mumbled, I tore my eyes away from his dark brown ones, and looked down, and I wish I hadn't. I noticed that Brady's hands were still on my waist. I could feel my cheeks heat up. His hands were large, and really warm. Bad Aislinn! No!

"I don't" Brady said and he quickly let go of my waist. I bit the inside of my cheek, hard. There was a lot of tension; I could have cut it with a knife. It was extremely awkward. I should have been yelling insults at him, or calling him names—something! But no, instead I was blushing like an idiot.

"I'm going to go look for Story…um, bye" I said awkwardly and quickly turned on my heel, and fast walked away.

**Astoria's POV:**

So instead of finding Aislinn, I found Collin, Seth, and Jasmine standing together. I felt my face scrunch up into confusion; I wonder what they would be talking about. Seth and Collin looked like they were discussing something important, and Jasmine would every now and then jump into the conversation, and then zone right back out. I began quietly walking toward them, making my steps as quiet as possible. Maybe I could find out what they were doing in the woods.

"—close call, you have to tell Story"

"I know, and I will, but Sam's been making us take so many patrols"

"Well you don't have any this weekend. Tell her then"

"I want to tell her…but I don't know. It just seems so soon. I've been thinking about it, and I haven't been able to spend much alone time with her, and this is a lot of information to tell her. I don't want her to get scared, and not talk to me anymore"

"Well then spend time with her this weekend, and as much as you can the next few weeks. Then tell her"

"Tell me what?"

Seth and Collin froze; Jasmine looked zoned out—not a shocker there. Collin was looking at me with wide eyes, and Seth was tense in front of me. Collin tore his eyes away from me, and looked to Seth, and like they were having a silent conversation. I looked to Jasmine, who had zoned back in and was looking at me in confusion.

"Story?" She asked.

"Jasmine, what are they talking about? Do you know what they're talking about?" I asked her.

"No…I'm not even sure what we're talking about" Jasmine said.

"Do you know what Seth and Collin are talking about?" I rephrased.

"Uh….no?"

I raised an eyebrow, and opened my mouth to say something, when I was cut off by Collin.

"C'mon Jasmine, we need to go" Collin said suddenly, grabbing her hand, and leading Jasmine away. I blinked a few times, and felt my mouth drop open slightly. My eyes shifted to Seth who was still standing in front of me, he was still tense, and his back was still to me.

"Seth, what's going on?" I asked as he slowly turned around to face me.

Seth's deep brown eyes met my blue ones, "Seth, what were you and Collin talking about? What do you have to tell me? Why does Jasmine know? Why can't she tell me?" I fired the questions. Seth's mouth was set in a hard line.

"I'm sorry Story, I can't tell you…at least, not yet" Seth said after a few minutes of silence.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Why not? Jasmine knows" I said.

"It's complicated….I promise I'll tell you soon" Seth said his eyes begging me to believe him.

"How's it complicated?" I pried.

Seth ran a hand through his hair, "It's just a big mess, and I promise I'll tell you soon…but, I just want to spend some alone time with you first. Without Aislinn, or the guys around. Just you and me" Seth said.

I felt my cheeks heat up, and my stomach started doing flips. I wasn't sure how to respond to that. It was like my mind had been wiped clean of everything. I'm sure I looked like a fish, with my mouth opening and closing, with no words coming out.

"Story, you okay?" Seth asked worried.

I opened my mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Seth stepped a bit closer, and gently reached out and placed a hand on my bicep, "Story?" He asked again, concerned.

I shook my head, "I…Uh…you want to spend time with me?" I asked lamely.

Seth nodded his head, "Yeah, I do. So how about Saturday?" Seth asked his eyes hopeful.

The only thing I could do was just nod my head. Seth smiled at me, "Great, I'll drop by your house around noon" he said and then he took his hand away, and walked off. I felt myself release the breath I didn't know I had been holding, and I felt my whole body relax, and slump.

"Story, there you are!"

I turned around to see Aislinn walking toward me, oh yeah; I forgot I was looking for Aislinn. She was holding an ice bag on her face.

"Hey" I said.

She gave me a look, "What wrong?" She asked.

"Seth and I are hanging out Saturday" I blurted.

"And that's a bad thing?" Aislinn asked giving me a look.

"No…"

"Well then don't act like it is, I think it's sweet that you guys are going on a date" Aislinn said.

"It's not a date, we're just hanging out" I said giving her a look, my cheeks heating up.

Aislinn raised an eyebrow, "Call it what you want, but it's technically a date" she said "Anyway, you can give me the details later, but Mom's getting impatient. She won't quit texting me, let's go" Aislinn said grabbing my hand, and dragging me behind her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**So that's the end of the chapter!**

**Again, sorry it's a filler, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	13. You Question Me?

**Hey!**

**So I know we haven't updated in like a...month? **

**I'm really, really sorry about that. **

**I've been busy with going to physical therapy for my shoulder, and then I had to get braces, and to top all that off, school has decided to pile on the homework. My friend, who co-authors with me has been busy moving from her mom's house to her dad's. **

**So, enough with all my excuses for not updating sooner. **

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own anything! Only our characters! SM owns everything else!**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Astoria's POV:**

"Story! Seth's here!"

My head snapped up from where I had been tying my shoe. I could feel my stomach begin doing nervous flips.

"Okay! Be there in a minute!" I called back to Aislinn.

"Hurry up! You're taking forever!" She yelled back.

I just rolled my eyes, she was so impatient. I quickly finished tying my shoe, and stood up, stretching my back and hearing it pop. I quickly took one last look in the mirror, and deemed myself presentable, and with a sigh, opened my bedroom door, and stepped into the hallway. For some reason, it looked longer, and darker. It must be nervousness messing with my head. I could hear Aislinn and Seth talking in the living room; my stomach did a few more flips.

I took one step after another, and I could feel my palms get sweaty from nervousness. Is this how other people feel on their first date? Wait, no, it's not a date, we're just hanging out. I could hear Aislinn's voice in the back of my head, telling me it was a date. I tried to ignore the small voice in the back of my mind, that for some reason, I made it have Aislinn's voice. Hm, I have a tiny Aislinn in my head. Scary.

"There you are!"

And there's the big Aislinn that's not just a figment of my imagination.

My eyes immediately landed on Seth, if I was nervous before, I'm even more nervous now, seeing Seth standing in my living room. I could feel a blush begin to creep onto my face—damn my pale skin! Seth looked completely at ease, and not nervous at all, unlike me, whose palms were sweating, and making extra effort to watch where I step so I don't stumble, and trip over my own feet. That would be embarrassing.

"Hey" I felt like smacking myself. That's all my brain could come up with, what a brilliant and intelligent statement.

Seth smiled at me, "Hey, you ready to go?" Seth asked.

I smiled a nervous smile, and nodded my head, "Yeah, let's go" I said.

"Alright, see you, Aislinn" Seth said quickly to Aislinn before walking toward the door.

"See you, Aislinn" I said and gave her a quick smile, before walking over to where Seth stood.

Aislinn smiled at us, "Bye! Have fun, you two, crazy kids! Don't do anything I would do, look both ways before crossing the street, always where your seatbelts, don't do drugs, and all that other safety stuff!"

I laughed, and gave her one last, quick smile, and she gave me a quick encouraging smile, and thumbs up, before I closed the door, and I was left all alone with Seth. Oh, God, I could feel my nervousness settling back in.

It's not a date.

It's not a date.

It's not a date.

It's not a date.

It's not a date.

"So, what're we going to do today?"

"A surprise, c'mon, this way" Seth said and he grabbed my hand, and began leading me in the direction of the surprise.

I could feel my cheeks turn an even brighter shade of red. I looked down to our hands, my pale hand in stark contrast to Seth's perfect, dark, russet colored hand. Seth's hand was extremely warm; it was calloused, and engulfed my much smaller hand. It might just be my wishful thinking, but it felt like our hands fit perfectly together. If I wasn't so nervous, I would have laughed at myself.

Breathe in.

It's not a date.

Breathe out.

It's not a date.

Breathe in.

It's not a date.

Breathe out.

"So, Story, how's your weekend gone so far?" Seth asked.

I looked up at him, he was relaxed, and calm, and was completely unaware of the internal struggle I was having with myself. I could hear the little Aislinn in the back of my mind laughing at me, and reminding me that this was a date, and I was still holding hands with Seth.

Breathe in.

It's not a date.

Breathe out.

Seth said he wanted to _hang out, _not go on a _date. _We are going as friends, who just happen to still be holding each other's hands. Perfectly normal. I could hear the little Aislinn snort in disbelief.

_Oh, would you shut up!_

"Story, you okay?" Seth asked looking down at me concerned.

Oh, God! I was staring at him, and I looked like an idiot who spaces out a lot! Way to go, Story. I could hear the little Aislinn laughing at me. You know, I question my sanity sometimes, like now, I think I'm seriously losing it.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine! Sorry" I stuttered feeling my cheeks burn in a blush.

"You sure?" He asked looking at me, concern easily detectable on his face.

I nodded my head; "Yeah, I'm sure, I'm just…thinking" I lied.

"About what?" Seth asked.

"Oh….you know….stuff" I'm such a terrible liar. If the real Aislinn were here, and not just the little Aislinn in my head, she would have smacked upside the head for my terrible lying skills.

Seth laughed, "What kind of stuff?" He asked.

"Stuff like….homework…and…stuff" I said. I felt like smacking myself, now he's going to think I'm just plain stupid.

Seth laughed, "I see. So you're thinking about a lot of stuff" Seth said and there was no mocking or taunting in his tone. I was thankful for that.

"Yeah, just stuff" I said lamely.

Seth laughed, "So, now that you're not thinking about stuff, what's been up with you? You know, since we saw each other Friday" he said.

"Well, it's been pretty boring. Other than the whole, Liam incident, my weeks been boring…" I noticed that Seth's calm, happy-go-lucky demeanor changed into anger, but it was gone as soon as it came. It made me question if it actually happened.

"Aislinn stayed the night Friday, hence why she was there today. We watched movies all night, and ate tons of popcorn" I said.

"What movies did you watch?" Seth asked.

"Well, we watched _She's The Man, Fired Up, Mulan, _and _Tangled_" I said without thinking.

Seth laughed, "_Mulan _and _Tangled_?" He asked.

I felt my cheeks heat up again, "Yeah, we're dorks, and still like to watch Disney movies. We laugh at them and sometimes even cry" I said.

"Maybe one day, we can watch Disney movies together, and eat tons of popcorn" Seth said smiling at me.

I felt my stomach do nervous flips in my stomach. I don't know if I'd be able to concentrate on the movie with Seth sitting right next to me.

"You'd actually do that?" I asked.

Seth nodded his head, "Yeah, I would. I'd like that" he said.

I blinked, "O-Okay, we can do that sometime" I said.

We were lapsed into a silence, with only the sounds of our quiet footsteps. I didn't like the silence, because it made me remember that I was still holding hands with Seth, and it made me blush again. I hope he wasn't still holding it just because I hadn't let go, and it didn't want to look rude, or embarrass me. I probably should let his hand go, but I couldn't bring myself too.

"What's your favorite color?" Seth asked.

My head snapped up, to where I was looking at him, but he was still looking straight ahead. After a few moments, Seth noticed my staring, and turned to look down, and meet my gaze. I didn't see any laughter or a hint of a smile on his face, like it was secretly a joke, just pure curiosity. I'm not sure if it was the randomness of the question or the fact that he actually wanted to know, that through me off.

"What?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"What's your favorite color?" Seth repeated.

"Blue" I answered.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Uhm, cheese pizza?" I didn't mean for it to sound like a question. I could feel my cheeks heat up again, I honestly didn't have a favorite food. I liked a lot of things…except meat. Ick.

"What's your…"

"Uh Seth, I hate to interrupt, but what's with the twenty questions?" I asked.

Seth looked at me, and blinked. "Oh, I'm sorry…I was just…I just wanted to know more about you" Seth said sheepishly, his calm demeanor finally beginning to crack, and actually showing a little nervousness.

I felt my cheeks blaze a bright red, "Oh…uh…well, okay…what else do you want to know?"

"Everything" Seth blurted his eyes widening as soon as the word left his mouth. I could feel my cheeks turn an even darker shade of red. I'm sure I'm as red as a tomato right now—no, scratch that—I'm probably redder than a tomato!

"Okay….where to start? My life's not really that impressive, honestly" I said. If only I could talk to people easier, like Aislinn. I don't think she has any trouble talking to anyone.

"I still want to know" Seth said smiling at me, making my stomach do flips, and making a wobbly smile spread across my bright red face.

"Okay, well, my favorite color is blue, I'm a vegetarian, but I hate broccoli, and bustle sprouts. I have to pour like a bunch of melted cheese or something on them to be able to eat them and not gag" I glanced to Seth, and he was looking down at me, listening to me, his attention never faltering.

"I love animals, if I could, I'd have like fifty cats and dogs. My favorite animal is a wolf though…" I felt a smile form on my face as I trailed off. My mind drifted back to when Aislinn and I snuck out of school, and we were surrounded by wolves, and I actually pet one. I had always had a love of wolves, but that…just made my love for them grow.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a smile stretch across Seth's face, and it wasn't unusual to see a smile on Seth's face, but this smile was like a knowing smile. Like he knew something that I didn't. Hm…maybe it has something to do with the way they just disappeared in the woods?

I'll think about that later.

"What else?" Seth asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Well…I live with both my parents, but they're hardly ever home because they go away on business trips all the time. Like, I haven't seen them in just under a month now. I stay at home by myself a lot, except when Aislinn or Jasmine come over, or I go to their house."

It might have been my imagination, but I could feel Seth's larger hand tighten around mine, and I saw his jaw tighten, and his casual smile tighten at the corners a bit. I might just be going crazy, but I could have sworn it happened, but it was gone as soon as it came, so I'm not even sure it happened.

"Am I talking too much? I don't want to hog the conversation" I said feeling like I was just rambling on and on.

Seth shook his head, "No, no! Keep going!" He urged.

"Okay…well…okay. I used to be extremely shy…more so than I am now. I used to only talk to Jasmine, but then Aislinn moved here, and it's hard to be shy around her. Even when she was a little kid, she was loud, obnoxious, and straight forward. Quiet or shy, was not part of her vocabulary—not like that's changed, but anyway" I felt a small smile appear on my face, thinking back to when we were younger.

"I can't picture Aislinn shy or quiet. It's just not…Aislinn" Seth said laughing.

"Yeah, if she is quiet, it's best to just leave her alone. She either, doesn't feel good, is really tired and cranky, or just straight up pissed" I said laughing.

"So what else?" Seth asked.

I looked at him, "Are you not bored yet?" I asked.

"I could never find you boring" Seth said with complete seriousness.

I felt my cheeks blaze again, and I felt my stomach do fast and fluttering flips. I felt slightly dazed. I mean, how do you respond that? I mean, really? How could Seth not be bored yet? My life is boring, and he wants me to tell him everything?

I don't live an amazing, action packed, and exciting life. The most excitement I have in my life is when my friends and I attempt to watch scary movies, and we get scared out of our minds. Or when Aislinn, Jasmine, and I get kicked out of somewhere. I don't see how someone like Seth, would find me interesting.

"Uhm…?" I stuttered lamely. I was desperately searching my blank mind for a response. I willed the little Aislinn in my mind to say something, give me some help. But, even the little Aislinn, a figment of my imagination was no help—just like the real one.

Damn it.

**Aislinn's POV: **

"Dramatic sigh!" I said falling back onto couch cushions.

I was still in Story's house, and I was bored. I'd already watched all the TV I could stand, which wasn't much, and I didn't want to go home and listen to my brother and his annoying friend run around the house all day.

I had no idea what to do. I had already texted Jasmine, Anya, and Charlie, asking them if they wanted to hang out. But, Jasmine was hanging out with Collin today; Anya and Will were on a double date with Charlie and Joey. I had texted Eryn too, but she hadn't replied. She probably had her phone taken away again, and was grounded.

I can't hang out with Story because she is on a date with Seth. Oh my God! All my friends besides Eryn are on dates! Eryn and I are the only single people left. First it was Charlie, then Anya, then Jasmine, and now Story!

For some odd reason, an image of Brady flashed through my mind. Despite myself, I felt my stomach do a few flips, and my cheeks heat up the tiniest bit. Then my brain had to think of when Story and I were hiding behind the bush from the Creeper, and I held his hand for a bit, and he was shirtless….no! Bad Aislinn!

I do not like him. He annoys me. Brady hates me. And I hate him.

_Do you? _

Yes, I do. He only puts up with me because his two friends like two of my best friends.

_Are you sure? _

Yes I'm sure!

_How can you be sure? You can't read minds. _

I can get a hint. He's hinted that he finds me annoying.

_That doesn't mean he hates you. _

"Okay! I am not going to sit here and argue with myself! I already question my sanity without arguing with myself over Brady!" I yelled sitting up and getting to my feet. I have no idea where I'm going, but anywhere is better than arguing with myself.

**Story's POV: **

"Can I look now?"

"No"

"How about…now?"

I heard Seth laugh, "Nope"

"Damn it, how about now?"

"Nooo"

"Pretty please?"

More laughter, "Nope"

"Pretty please? With sugar on top?"

"As tempting as that is, no, we're almost there"

I huffed and crossed my arms, and let Seth guide me to wherever he was taking me. I couldn't see anything because his large hands were covering my eyes.

"What if I give you a kiss?"

I felt myself tense, oh shit. Did I just say that out loud? I thought I was just thinking that! Oh my God, what if I just sounded like some weird freak? I could hear little Aislinn laughing at me in my head.

I could feel Seth laughing from behind me, but it wasn't like his normal laughter, it was softer, and gentler.

"I'll take you up on that offer...and we're here" Seth said and then stopped, causing me to stop.

I could feel my cheeks blazing, and I watched as Seth's large hands removed themselves from my face. I blinked a couple times, and then I felt my mouth open slightly, just hanging open unattractively. Seth had taken us to a section on First Beach that was more secluded than the rest; the waves were gentle, and quietly washing up onto the shore. Far enough away from the water, where it wouldn't get wet, was a red and white checker board picnic blanket, like the kind you see in movies. There was a large basket, and a two liter of pink lemonade sitting on the blanket.

I felt like I was looking at a scene in a movie. It was slightly cliché, but it was extremely sweet. I was stunned, and my mouth was still hanging open. I didn't even realize Seth had asked me a question.

"What?" I asked feeling my cheeks heat up.

"So do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it! No one's ever done anything like this for me before" I said.

"C'mon, let's sit" Seth said grabbing my hand again—causing me to blush…again—and led me over to the blanket. Seth let go of my hand, and sat down, I followed him, wishing he'd hold my hand again. Seth opened the cover on top of the basket, "Emily made all the food, so it should taste great" he said smiling.

I smiled, "I'm sure it does" I said.

Seth then began to pull out bowls covered with plastic wrap; I looked to see what was in the bowls, in one was macaroni and cheese, and in another, was mashed potatoes. Seth pulled out a plate that had sandwich's piled high that looked like grilled cheeses, and then another plate that had cheeseburgers on it. Then a bag of chips. It was such a random assortment of food, but I didn't care, I loved it.

"I made sure that there were plenty of things that you can eat, since you're a vegetarian" Seth said.

I smiled at him, "This is amazing, it all looks so good…except the cheeseburgers of course" I said.

Seth reached into the basket, and pulled out two glasses, and handed one to me, "I hope you like lemonade" he said.

"I love lemonade, I drink it all the time" I said.

Seth reached over, and grabbed the lemonade, and opened it, and filled out drinks up, and then peeled the plastic wrap off of all the plates and bowls, and opened the bags of chips.

Seth then reached back into his picnic basket of wonders, and pulled out two plates, and two plates and spoons and forks. Emily must have some seriously amazing packing skills to get all of that in that picnic basket.

We began filling out plates with food, I ended up taking most of the macaroni and grilled cheeses, and of course Seth took all of the burgers and some macaroni and mashed potatoes, but left the rest for me. He's so sweet, most guys would just take whatever they wanted, but Seth made sure that I had gotten everything I wanted first before he took some.

I picked up a grilled cheese, and took a bite out of it; I felt my eyes widen, "Oh my God, this is amazing!" I exclaimed chewing the cheesy deliciousness.

Seth laughed, "Yeah, Emily's an amazing cook" he said taking a huge bite of a cheeseburger.

"I'm going to start hanging out at her house, Aislinn doesn't make me anything! It's the opposite, if I go over to her house, I make food for us to eat" I said and then took another bite.

Seth laughed. "Although, I wouldn't trust Aislinn to make me anything, she can burn anything—even water" I said.

"Does she even try to cook?" Seth asked smiling.

I quickly chewed the bite in my mouth, and swallowed, "She could cook if she tried to. She makes birthday cakes, and cupcakes for us on our birthdays, and brings them to us, but she doesn't cook if she doesn't have to" I said.

Seth laughed, "So do you like to cook?"

"I guess so; I've kind of had to cook because I'm usually home by myself. I don't mind cooking, but sometimes I just don't feel like it so I'll go over to Aislinn's or Jasmine's house to eat" I said shoving a bite of macaroni into my mouth.

"I can't believe your parents just leave you home by yourself" Seth said

"I can, my parents got married young, and had me really young, so they purposely moved somewhere small, and took these jobs that make them go on business trips a lot. They're too immature to handle having me, so they just leave me home alone, and give me money so I can buy groceries so I don't starve" I said.

Seth shook his head, and then a smile crossed his face, "I'm sorry that you have to live alone, maybe I should just move in with you" Seth said jokingly.

I laughed, "Sorry, but Aislinn's already said I'm moving in with her, just as soon as she gets my room built onto their house" I said.

Seth laughed, "I'm not sure if Aislinn's parents could handle you and Aislinn together" he said.

I laughed, "I don't think her parents were even ready for her!" I said.

Seth laughed, "I've never met anyone like Aislinn before; Brady wasn't ready for someone like her to come along" he said.

I looked at him, "What?" I asked.

"Um…nothing…?" Seth said suddenly nervous.

I shook my head, "No, no, you said something, and it involves my best friend, what'd you say?" I asked setting my plate to the side, making sure not to knock my drink over.

Seth shook his head, "It was nothing, a slip of the tongue" he said.

"No, no, we were talking about Aislinn, and then you said something about Brady, that had something to do with her" I said.

Seth looked at me, "What? Does that sentence even make sense?" He asked.

"You're changing the subject. You said something about how Brady wasn't ready for someone like Aislinn to come along, what'd you mean by that?" I asked.

"I meant what I said?" Seth said even though it came out as a question.

I gave him a look, "C'mon Seth, pretty please?" I asked giving him my most innocent look, I made sure to pout my lips a bit, and heck, I even batted my eyelashes a couple times.

Seth looked at me for a minute, he looked a bit dazed for a moment, before shaking his head a bit "Uhh…it was nothing" Seth said looking away from my eyes.

Dang.

"Does Brady like Aislinn or something?" I asked trying a different approach.

Seth looked back to me, "Something like that, he's just…stubborn" Seth said.

"Aha! I knew it! He likes her!" I cried.

Seth just smiled at me; I smiled back, "So if he likes her, why does he act like he hates her?" I asked.

Seth ran a hand through his hair, and sighed "It's complicated…and Brady's stubborn" Seth said.

"Everything's complicated with you guys" I stated.

Seth looked at me, "I know…" he said.

"So, you've asked me all sorts of questions about me, tell me stuff about you, that's not the complicated part" I said.

Seth looked at me, "Well, I live with my mom and sister. You remember Leah at the bonfire?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, the one who was staring at me" I said.

"She's my sister" Seth said.

"Really? You don't act anything like her, she acted like she hated me, and was like glaring a hole right through me" I said.

"She's difficult to understand…it's just complicated" Seth said smiling sheepishly.

"So what about your dad?" I asked and as soon as I asked it, I immediately regretted it.

Seth's face fell, and his smile faltered. I felt my own smile fall, and the mood changed drastically. A thick silence fell over the beach; the only noise was the quiet lapping of the waves. Not even the little Aislinn in my head dared to say anything.

"…Seth…I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" I said not finding the right words.

Seth looked at me, and shook his head, "No, it's okay, you were just asking" he said.

I carefully scooted over, and sat beside him. We just sat there, I didn't say anything; I didn't know anything to say. Seth stared out at the waves, watching the water wash up onto the sand, and then fall back into the large mass of gray water. It wasn't until I felt a large warm hand gently grab mine did I look away, and down to where Seth was holding my hand in his. I still didn't say anything.

"My dad died of a heart attack…" Seth trailed off.

I still couldn't think of anything to say. So, I squeezed Seth's hand, in what I hoped was in an assuring way. Seth looked at me, and smiled a small smile at me. I gave him my own smile. I squeezed his hand again, and with a sudden braveness, I stretched my neck, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I still owed you a kiss" I said giving him a smile, Seth laughed and squeezed my hand.

**Aislinn's POV: **

"Just a little more…!"

"What are you doing?"

"Ahhh!" I screamed and felt myself lose my grip on the metal aisle I had been gripping, and I felt myself fall backward, and stumble once my feet hit the floor. I felt two large hands steady me, and I turned to see Paul standing right next to me, and Brady standing not too far away.

"Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!" I said looking at them.

"What were you doing climbing the aisle's?" Paul asked.

"I was trying to reach that box up there, on the top shelf, and I almost had it, until you scared me!" I said glaring at them.

Paul just laughed, "Here" he said while he easily reached up, and grabbed the box down.

"No, no. I can't accept it now" I said not taking the box.

"Why?" Paul asked.

"Because you got the box for me, I wanted to get the box myself. It's a personal thing" I said.

Paul just shook his head, and easily put the box back, and looked at me again, "Aren't you going to get it?" He asked.

"Nah, I don't feel like climbing the shelves again, maybe later" I said waving my hand in a dismissive way. Paul just laughed, and Brady just rolled his eyes at me.

"So what are you guys here for?" I asked squeezing past Paul, and walking past Brady, walking out of the aisle.

"We were getting something for Emily, we already got it, Embry just left" Paul said.

"Then why didn't you guys go with him?" I asked walking towards the glass doors.

"We saw you" Brady answered.

I turned around and gave them a look, "Oh, so you guys made Embry take whatever it is you got, and decided to scare me to death? Gee, thanks, I feel so special" I said sarcastically.

I heard them laugh behind me, I walked out of grocery, Paul and Brady not far behind me, "So, where are you guys heading?" I asked turning around to face them.

"We're going to meet up with the guys at the cliffs" Paul answered.

"Why would you go there?"

Paul and Brady glanced at each other, almost like they were having a silent conversation with one another, and eventually Brady shrugged.

"We'll show you" Paul said.

"Okay!" I said following them.

**Astoria's POV: **

"Here" I said covering the plate with only two grilled cheese left on the place with plastic wrap, and handing it to Seth who was placing the plates and bowls back into the basket. It only took a few minutes and everything was packed up, except the Lemonade, and the blanket that still needed to be folded up.

Once we got the basket packed back up, Seth moved it to the side, and we both stood up, and I quickly snatched the blanket and began folding it up before Seth could pick it up first, and not let me help. I had to beg to help clean up the food. Seth gave me a look, and I just smiled at him, he just laughed and shook his head.

I held the blanket once I was finished folding it, and I reached down, and grabbed the lemonade and held it as well. Seth picked up the basket, and held it in his hand.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, where are we going?" I asked.

"We need to stop by Sam and Emily's, and then we'll just go walking, if that's okay with you" Seth said.

I smiled, "Alright, let's go!" I said.

**Aislinn's POV: **

"You guys are insane!"

"It's actually a lot of fun"

"How can jumping off a cliff be fun? It's completely insane!" I yelled looking at the group of shirtless guys standing in front of me.

"Have you ever tried it?" Quil asked.

I looked at him, "No, I can't say I have" I said.

"Aislinn?"

I turned my head and saw Collin and Jasmine walking toward us, hand in hand. I looked at her, "Jasmine? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Collin was going to show me the cliffs and stuff" She said.

I looked to Collin, "You were going to let Jasmine jump off a cliff?" I asked.

I quickly rushed forward and snatched Jasmine away from Collin, and stepped away, careful to make sure we weren't close to the edge.

"I wouldn't let her go down alone, she'd be safe with me" Collin said looking like a little lost puppy.

I glared at him, "I'm not going to let Jasmine jump off a cliff, she's my friend, and it's in the contract" I said.

Some of them laughed, and some of them just gave a strange look; not that I minded, I get strange looks all the time.

"Aislinn, Jasmine?"

I looked up and saw Story and Seth walking towards us.

"Story! I thought you were on your date?" I asked still holding onto Jasmine who was looking around, confused, as usual.

Story blushed bright red, I smirked at her, and she glared at me.

"What's everyone doing?" Story asked looking at the group of shirtless guys, and me holding onto Jasmine.

"Collin was going to let Jasmine jump off a cliff!" I said pointing to Collin.

"What?" Story exclaimed.

"Yeah, so all these shirtless people think jumping off of cliffs is fun, and Collin was going to let Jasmine jump off a cliff" I said.

"I wasn't going to let her go alone" Collin said still looking like a kicked puppy.

"What if you like died, and Jasmine was like drowning?" I asked.

"What, are you scared that if Jasmine jumps you'll look like a chicken?" Quil asked in a taunting voice.

I felt my jaw drop open, and I saw Story shake her head out of the corner of my eyes. I didn't even notice Jasmine leave my grip, and walk back over to Collin.

"You just had to say something" Jared said rolling his eyes.

"You question me?" I asked.

Quil just gave me a look, "Fine, challenge accepted" I said.

"Oh, God" I heard Story mutter.

"What's happening?" Jasmine asked zoning back in.

"C'mon Story, jump with me" I said.

"What? Why? I'm comfortable right here" Story said.

"What? Are you chicken? You know I'll jump" I said.

"What? I'm not chicken!" Story said walking over to beside me.

"Okay then, let's jump" I said walking over to the edge.

"What? Story, please don't jump" Seth said rushing over to where we stood.

"Nope, she's jumping" I said.

"Who said you were jumping?" I heard Brady ask.

I turned to look at him, "Excuse me, but last time I checked, you're not my mother, and last time I checked, my mother stopped ordering me around a long time ago" I said.

Brady shook his head, "You're still not jumping" he said.

I smirked, "Watch me!" I said and grabbed Story's hand, and jumped pulling her with me.

**Seth's POV: **

Brady and I rushed over to edge of the cliff, and watched as Aislinn and Story plummeted downward. I could feel my heart beating fast in my chest, and I watched as they hit the water, causing a large splash. I held my breath, waiting to see their heads break the surface. Brady was tense beside me, and he looked as worried as I felt. I would have smirked, and joked about it, if I wasn't so worried right now.

"Seth, they haven't broken the surface yet" I heard Brady say beside me.

I jumped, I didn't even think to look to see if Brady had jumped with me, but I had a feeling he did. Despite what he likes to say, he cares about Aislinn. I just know that Story was down there and could be in danger. When I felt myself hit the water, I immediately surfaced.

"Story?"

No answer.

"Story?"

No answer.

"Aislinn?"

I glanced to my side, and saw Brady looking around wildly.

"Story? Aislinn?"

I still didn't get an answer. I could feel panic setting in. I felt like I couldn't breathe, and a train had just hit me.

"HEY! GUYS!"

My head snapped in the direction of the beach, and I felt relief flood through every inch of me. There, standing on the beach, dripping wet was Aislinn and Story waving at us. I quickly swam as fast as I could to the beach, I don't think I've ever swam this fast in my life. I was so glad when I felt the sand of the beach underneath my feet, and hands.

"You guys were right, that was so much fun!"

"How did you guys get on the beach so quick? I didn't even see you guys break the surface" Brady said.

"We did break the surface for a little while, but then a wave came by, and knocked us under again, and Aislinn's a pretty fast swimmer so, I just grabbed her ankle, and we swam to shore. It didn't take us that long" Story said.

"Well that was fun! I want to do it again!" Aislinn said.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun" Story said.

I shook my head, "I think my heart needs to slow down a bit before you jump off the cliff again" I said walking over to Story, and without thinking, wrapped my arms around her. I felt her tense up for a few seconds, but then she relaxed.

"Sorry for scaring you" I heard Story mutter.

**Aislinn's POV: **

"You look like you just saw a ghost" I said looking to Brady who was standing in front of me. His hair was wet, and dripping and he looked like he couldn't decide on whether to be angry or relieved.

"You shouldn't have jumped off by yourself" Brady said shaking his head.

"Careful Brady, you're starting to sound like you care" I joked.

Brady ran a hand through his hair, and didn't say anything in response.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think your quietness means you do" I said expecting a sarcastic response back.

Brady took a deep breath, but still didn't say anything; I felt my stomach do a few flips, and a weird feeling in my stomach.

"Hey look at the time!" I cried and took off running.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So that's the end of the chapter!**

**I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter!**

**Again I'm sorry for the really late update. **

**REVIEW!**

**Pretty please? **


	14. Author's Note

**Hey Guys. **

**So I know it has been forever since I've updated and I apologize for that. **

** But I have some bad news. **

**My friend and I have lost all inspiration for this story. We've gone back and re-read it and tried to write a chapter but they all sucked. I know you're probably freaking out right now, but calm down! **

**We have decided to re-write the story for those who did like it. I make no promises on when it will be published because I'm currently dealing with family problems and I'm in the middle of moving. I'll post another author's note on here giving the title of the new story and leave it up for a little while before eventually deleting this one. **

**I'm really sorry for this. You guys have been awesome readers and I hope that you just bear with me a little longer. **

**Again I'm really sorry. **

**~RaNdOmRuS17~ **


End file.
